BabyVille
by DethAngle 365
Summary: The boys aka the rrb got turn into toddlers. the girls aka the ppg has to watch them the whole summer. BTW. i change the Chapters Names. so don't Get confuse. Blues, Greens, & Reds. Completed.
1. Last Day Of School Morning

**Hello its me, DethAngler and I wanted to make and uplode somthing eals except Tails of Truth.**

**And don't for get us. Said Blossom , B.C. and Butch.**

**Yah I'm gonging to do a little spoiler on who is gonging to have their POVS so if you wonder where Brick ,Boomer, and Bubbles are right now well they don't have a POV yet. So I'm gonging to see if I( and all of you guys) like to do this if not I'll just you know have me, and tell me if you hate it or not. Ok you can tell me what you think of it and you can tell me if something wrong that you don't like ok.**

**And if you want me just talking ladies I'm fine donning it. Butch said.**

**Butch you're an idiot. Buttercup said**

**Yah I might be an idiot but and I can tell that your digging all of this, * show off half naked body * *bunch of fan girls screaming butch name* now ,now ladies, I belong with buttercup and you know it**

**Something not right about him. I said**

**I know DethAngler , but he's my counterpart and believe it or not, he act like this every day. Around me.**

**Hay where's your sister,**

**I don't know…..**

**Well butch want to say it .**

**DethAngler own nothing , matter of fact she doesn't even own the computer she's using.**

**Hay it's in my room so it my computer.**

**What ever. Watch the first chapter of baby Ville and hope to god princess doesn't come back.**

* * *

><p><em>The city of Townville, where 3 little girl ,at age 5, save the world just in time for bedtime. Now their 16 and crime has been decreasing, Princess move to pairs ,French (thank the lord) the gang green gang , fuzzy , sudusa , HIM, Mojo, Ect. has all retire. The rowdy ruff boys are the typical stalkerpervert witch flirt with the girls._

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I was in a mysteries place where me , my self , and I don't even know.

"hello" I said then it bounce back as "ello" I then started taking off only to see that I can't fly "what the" I said then I look to my right and saw a door, I then walk up to it and open it then I heard a baby scream a woman yelling" BUTCH,U DID THIS TO ME!" then it all disappeared and I saw a girl my age coming towards me and all of a sudden I gave my hand and she grab it and she said "I Do" I never look at her face to see it because as soon as she said that I heard something like "get up, time for school" then the girl said "look like Brick need's you honey" then it all started fading away and then I open my eye to see a bloody red and navy blue eyes." boomer," I said, "brick, why the hell did you wake me up!" then brick smiled and say" you forgot didn't you" brick said. " its last day of school"

"Last day of school" I though and then I though " to day is the last day to flirt with buttercup in school, but it will also be the day I'll ask her out" I haven't seem to notices Boomer and Brick leaving until I heard the door shut. I then got off my bed and took off my shirt and I started fixing my hair while trying to find a clean shirt And pants. ( I'm now wearing a forest green shirt that has black letter saying "that hot sexy Blood sucking vampire, is MINE!" ( I got it for buttercup but she say "I'm not excepting gift from you" I think it's a way of showing me that she love me.) and blue jeans with my green and white shoes, and my lucky jacket.) I then rush out the door and grab some toast that Mojo was going to eat and grab a plastic bag ( or two) and wait for my brother who just now came down and also grab Mojo toast and a plastic bag(or two) ( now before I continue I should just say for this story the last day of school is when you can stay at your locker and clean it out and go home early and if you want you can clean it out

.) and meet me by the door. " so who is ready" brick ask " good lets go" ( before I forget brick is wherein a red shirt that says " I know how life is, and believe me its so confusing, that why I'm so glad I'm a kid" and his red hat boomer is wherein a blue shirt that said" foot ball sound much funnier until I join." and on the back it show a kid in a football uniform, and that all there of us have a crush on our counterpart) then we all walk out side and took off to Porky Oak High School. I wasn't really enjoying school but when summer is just a day away I'm am welling to do anything to pass time even school. soon after Porky Oak High School is coming into view. Until we saw pink and baby blue and lime green went strait pass us. " do they know school is that way " boomer said pointing to the school " yes they probably just don't want to fly in with us" I said " can we follow" I then got the started falling them when brick said. "your probably right" brick said then brick starts to fly to school when he said " maybe the mayor needs them to open a jar of pickles" that reminds me I have a day old pickle in my locker. I then said" who cares lets just finished up the rest of school and then I can go home and sleep" I then dash fly their.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I was in a mysteries place where I don't even know.

"hello" I said then it bounce back as "ello" I then started taking off only to see that I can't fly "what the" I said then I look to the right and saw a door, I then walk up to it and open it then I heard a baby and I heard myself screaming "BUTCH , U DID THIS TO ME" "ewe" I though then I felt my self walking up a walk way to a man he then gave a hand and I grab it and said for no reason " I Do" I haven't look at he's face when blossom yelled " GET UP RIGHT NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND" then the man laugh a little when he said look like Miss bossy need you Butter butt" Butter but only butch called me that. Then I shout up sweating and shouting "HOLY SH**T,I MARRY BUTCH!" I yelled then I look around and saw blossom and bubbles ( blossom had a wtf confuses look. And bubbles look like a happy pony) "um , how long was you here" I ask then blossom went back to her normal face and said" it doesn't matter , but what matter is that you said holy sh**t , I marry butch ! Is." blossom said " care to explain" I then let some air out then I explain blossom every thing " so a night mare staring you and butch " blossom said laughing "blossom its not funny" I said. " sorry , now get dress and meet us in the kitchen and try not to scream cuss word out loud or the proffer will hear you " blossom said and bubbles and blossom left my room I then heard it shut and I got off my cover and slid off my bed and walk to my dresser then I look at the alarm clock " 4.00," I though then I quickly got in the shower and got out and dress then I comb my hair and teeth and walk out to see its only 4.30 ( I'm wherein a yoshi shirt and short blue jeans with my jacket and my hat, )I slip my I pod in my pocket and walk out the door and down stair into the kitchen and I grab a plastic bag (or two) then I grab blossom and bubbles some if they need it soon after blossom and bubbles came down ( blossom is wearing a pink dress top with a min skirt bubbles is wherein almost the same thing blossom is wherein but blue and their purse) I then gave them a plastic bag " what this for" bubbles ask " to put all the stuff you have in the locker so you won't has to bring you book bags" I said " thanks B.C. I have so many love notes to carry them all home" ( for the first lesson all of the boys in Porky Oak High School give bubbles a love note except for boomer, butch, and brick I think and Dexter and Mitch) " and those sorry please forgive me notes " blossom said ( for the 2ndlesson let me tell you that Dexter went out with blossom and he broke her heart and now he is trying to apologies to her by cards and flowers ) "well then why don't we take the whole box so incase you need them all" I then told the proffer that " I'm taking the whole box encase" and he told me that " its ok" and that "I was heading to the store anyways" just then the hot-line ring and we all rush into our old room and blossom pick it up "hello mayor what is it this time" I then listen to blossom and the phone voice and then she said" ok mayor but to day is the last day of school so if it get to the point when its driving you nuts call the TV repairman, good day mayor "

" what happen" bubbles ask I then sit on the bed and waiting for a the easy question answer " his TV is broken" blossom said then she said "well the sooner we get to school the sooner I can destroy those notes" then I said " oh , all right but I don't want to see Butch or Mitch"( ok 3 lesson I dated Mitch in middle school and he cheated on me with Princess) then we ran down stairs and pass the proffer but not before we gave him a kiss on the check and we all say " by proffer see you later" then we fly toward the school until we saw the rrb flying to school with 9 plastic bag we stop and blossom said" we'll pass them and wait and cycle around and land ok "me and bubbles give blossom a what look " just follow" that we understand and we flew pass them I then look back to see them look at us then boomer point at the school and then butch was about to chase after us when butch look at brick and brick fly to school and butch fly dash to school leaving boomer their confused soon after he left .blossom, me, and bubbles landed in the school yard I the walk to my locker and trying to not let Mitch see me when I got to my locker , I open it and started putting stuff in the plastic bag ,then the door close and Butch was their " Butch pleas move out of my way" I said " why would I " butch said " cause if you don't I'll make sure you can't have babies" he have a what face I then pulled my lag back and (Almost) kick him where the sun don't shine. He then look where my leg was and he fainted I then said "you're lucky I didn't finished" I then put my foot down and open my locker and grab stuff and put them in the plastic bag when I notice what butch is wherein the shirt he gave to me but I told him "I'm not excepting gift from you" and he is wherein it and it looks good on him. " you know butch if your gonging to lay on the floor you should at least watch out" I said " why " he ask " I all most lost my sperms" " Miss Boardman comes bye here with a cart and she doesn't care what she run over" then butch got up and hug my tight saying " I don't want to get ran over" butch said then his hand went down my pants. I then pulled his hand out and punch his face then I pull my leg back and ( about a in away) kick him where the sun doesn't shin but He grab my leg and started making out with my leg. I then scream out of the top of my voice and said" BLOSSOM HELP , BUTCH IS MAKING OUT WITH MY LEG"

* * *

><p>Blossom POV)<p>

After we landed I walk to my locker and threw the sorry notes away and put the rest of my stuffing in another bag. When I saw brick walking my way " hay pinky how things" he ask me I simply didn't answer brick back . I then grab a hand full of sorry notes and stuck them in the bag and then brick grab my shoulder and he start to purr in my ear then he ask " what with these notes." I then answer him " their sorry notes and please let go of my shoulder" then he let go and pick one of them up while I keep putting them in my bag " Blossom , I'm am soooo sorry for cheating on you, can I have a second chanced Dexter" brick read " WTF , hay pinky if you want me to beat Dexter up just tell" said brick. "No" I said then I said " I don't think he wants to be around any of us because as soon after I got home I told buttercup and bubbles what happen and when I finished buttercup wanted to tear Dexter apart, but I told her that he probably might be scared of super strong people so all I need to do is stay by one of buttercup or bubbles" then brick said" but you know you can stay by me or one of my brother any time" I then finished packing the sorry notes then I close the locker door and then I said " yes I know " then I pick up one of the plastic bag then I ask brick " can you carry my sorry notes" then he pick them up and he said "ok" then I heard buttercup yelling " BLOSSOM HELP , BUTCH IS MAKING OUT WITH MY LEG" I then look at brick and said " you better get that brother of your under control" then I rush to buttercup and so did brick then we was by buttercup locker and buttercup was on the ground and butch was making out with her leg " buttercup " I said then brick said " butch I think you should stop what you are donning" then butch saw brick then he then got off buttercup and started running then brick put the sorry notes down and ran after butch. I then run to buttercup side and pulled out the some lotions for buttercup " here choose one" I said then she pick up the warm vanilla sugar and told me " thanks blossom" then she put the lotion on and I put the rest in my purse and we watch as brick and butch fight ( mostly like butch running away from brick while brick is trying to catch butch)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>so how is Baby ville and how can I improve it. I'll try to get one of each of my Fanfictions up. And don't forget to re-read it and review it.<strong>**

And you can see me. Bubbles said

Yep you guess it bubbles will have a POV.

And please give me some tips on how to make Chapter 2 of BabyVille and My other story Tails Of Truth.


	2. Last Day Of School Evening

**Hi, it me DethAngle and I just wanted to thank all the people who review, yes I know I made some Major mess up but that's just , well to be honest I'm working on three computers( one at my dads two at my mom ( one has internet and the other doesn't) but to relate the one at my dad is Broken.( Broken a strong word lets just say not want to turn on to the title screen ) Anyways as you witness on the last episode Butch was being… **

**Yah DethAngle I think they know that all ready. Brick said**

**Well if you don't remember you can just read it aging. Butch said**

**And for all of you Fan girls of Butch, he was never hurt in the Chapter. Bubbles said.**

**Wait , I'm gonging to make for 3 POV since Brick, Butch, and Bubbles are here so I'm going to has to get to work right now. * starts typing story***

**Poor DethAngle, anyways enjoy the story. Bubbles said.**

**And remember she doesn't own anything. Butch said "not even us."**

* * *

><p>(Brick's POV)<p>

After I started chasing Butch I realize that he's not fighting he's cowering. " If you're a coward keep on running" then I said " but if you're a fighter fight me" I said then he stop and got in to a fighting position I then stop and also got into a fighting position. Then butch dash toward me and I block all of his attacks. I then have know ideal how I did it but I have butch in a death lock leaving him struggling for air. " say it, say Uncle and I'll let you go." I said then he gasp out the words " U-Uncle, Uncle." Butch choke out. I then let go and he started breathing Heavy. "OK butch talk why where you making out with Buttercup leg "I then sit down and he then said " my homer kick in when I huge buttercup and stick my hands in her paths, so other I make out with her leg or her ass."

Then he look to the left and stared to lick his lips. Then he said " she did taste good and sweet like apples and caramel dip together" I then let out a small mount of berth and said " Butch where trying to get them to like us not hate us." then I got up and walk to Blossom, and Buttercup.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

After Brick said " where trying to get them to like us not hate us." I been thinking then I got us and walk to my locker. My locker was around the counter and 6 down by the Boys Locker room. I then started throwing stuff in the plastic bags and when I was done I close my locker and close the plastic bag. I then pick up both of them and walk to Buttercup locker where she, Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and ,Bubbles was sitting on the floor I then walk to them and Buttercup look at me and she smiled, did Brick told Blossom , and Buttercup what happen.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

" So what really happen is his homer kick in when he huge Buttercup" Blossom said

" yes"

" and that he decided to kiss my leg instead of my ass" Buttercup said.

"yep, and he said you did taste good and sweet like apples and caramel dip together" I watch as she try to fight her blushing moment but she lost. then Boomer and Bubbles came by . Boomer is carrying 4 bags while bubbles is carrying 2.

" Boomer ,Bubbles , come and sit" I said then Boomer put the 4 bags down and Bubble drop the two then she sit on the other side of buttercup then saw buttercup looking to the left and she smiled I then turn my head to see butch with 2 bags he then smiled at Buttercup, and walk to us. I then got up and walk over to Butch " Butch I think you need to say sorry to Buttercup on benign a pervert and making out with her legs" I said, then Butch walk to Buttercup and drop his bags on the floor witch made Bubbles jump and she then craw into Boomer's lab. Butch then slide down next to Buttercup.

* * *

><p>"Bubbles POV"<p>

OK so I was talking with my Sisters when I heard something drop behind me, I then jump then I craw into Boomer lap only to see that I just gave Butch a chance to sit by Buttercup. Then I cuddle in Boomer chest taking in his sweet and luring smell.

* * *

><p>" Butch POV"<p>

As soon as I sit down I turn my head to buttercup and I whisper in her ear " I'm sorry Buttercup, do you forgive me" she then look at me and said " sure I guess" I then put my hand around Buttercup when Brick said " I need to clean my locker out, Blossom Mine Helping" then Blossom said " sure Brick, you did help me" then the Reds where off.. " um …. Bubbles , can you help me" then Bubbles said " ok, bye Greens" then the Blues where gone.

Now it only me and my Counterpart, Buttercup " hay Buttercup do you still need help with your locker" she then got up and open locker #197 " if it count having a lot, yes , yes I do." then I help Buttercup put stuff in a plastic bag, then we got done and I ask her " do you think me and my brothers can come over and hang out." I look at her and then she turn around and said " I'll ask Blossom and she can tell Brick and they can decide." she then close the locker door and sit down and We waited for the reds and blue to come back.

"Butch" Buttercup said "did you really said I taste sweet like apples and caramel dip together" I was freaking out, I didn't know what to say. "yes , yes He did" I heard someone say. We both turn our heads to see Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer who where holding lots of bags. " so who wants to into the cafeteria and get something to eat" Blossom said. Then I grab all of the bags me and buttercup had, brick had his, blossom had hers, and well you get it. And we all headed to the cafeteria to wait for the bell to Leave.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

As we walk to the cafeteria I notices that Butch keep whisper in Buttercup ears, what happen to them while we left , we was only gone for 49.0 min. after a while of their whisper Buttercup said " Blossom, Butch ask if he and his brothers can come over and I said to ask the leader girl and he said can I do it and now I'm talking and well can you at lest say the two letter word and try to get it through his thick head of shallow walls of stupidities" Me and Blossom just laugh " yes the boys can come over Buttercup" Blossom said. Then Buttercup yelled" Blossom I said to say two letter words not three" " what, sorry sis but Brick ask early ago and I said yes already" Blossom said. " and we are all ready gonging there anyway" I said. Then we enter the cafeteria and walk to a empty table.

Then one of the girls that uses to work for princess came over and said " Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup me and some of the other popular girls are gonging to dance to caramel new song. Want to join and be popular with the rest"

" listen Jennifer , no problem with that your friends with princess and all , but some people are popular for what they do in town, for an example, me and my sisters are heroes to TownVille" Blossom said. I watch as Jennifer just ignored what Blossom said " and you know what Jenifer, some people are idiots you cant listen to what other people says"

"what ever I'm leaving" Jennifer said. Then she left and we all just sat their. " I'm getting something to eat " Buttercup said. Then she got up and walk off. " hay you know what," Butch said " I don't think that burnt toast filled me up" I sign ' Butch , just go." I said. Then Butch got up and follow Buttercup to the kitchen.

"OK Blossom, what are we gonging to do about those two" I said looking at Blossom, " I don't know Brick"

* * *

><p><strong>OK<strong>** I'm ginning to stop it right their and in the next episode will be a half time with school then they can come home. ^_^ .**

**And tell me who you want to have their POV I'll do anyone. So bye.**

**And review if you have a question. And I'll also answered it in the story. **


	3. Leaving

**Hi, it me DethAngle and here is part 3 I think. Anyways I want to ask you on how do you think the boys turn into toddlers? Well it will come sooner then you think. And I think I'll quite the whole who gonging to have what.**

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I watch my annoying older, yet younger, brother walk( or should I say skip ) happily over to Buttercup. And I thought only me and Bubbles did that. Then my older brother Brick said. "OK Blossom, what are we gonging to do about those two" I then look at Blossom and Brick. " I don't know Brick" Blossom said. I then look at Bubbles who was staring in space. "Bubbles…" then I gently poke her and she fell off the seat. "Bubbles are you ok" I ask. " yes, just felled off" then she got back up and sit down, and by that time Buttercup and Butch where already back. " last time Butch I said NO" Buttercup yelled. "come on baby just one squeeze and I won't ask aging" Butch said having that pervert moment. " Butch both you and I know that you'll want to do it aging. So no" Buttercup said then she ate her apple.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

Man Butch is a total perv and come on he wanted to suck my ass earlier ,and now he want to squeeze them. I finished my lunch and went to dump my tray.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I think my Buttercup hate me now…

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV))<p>

After I got back from dumping my tray Butch has been hugging me like I've been gone for 7 years " sheesh Butch ,I've been gone for 7 min" I said trying to peel his hands off of me." 7 min is like 7 years" Butch said " can you 2 stop fighting for a moment or 2" Blossom said. " or the rest of the school day" Bubbles said giggling. God I can't stand Bubbles giggles " fine," I said " I'm gonging to listen to my I pod" I then pulled my I pod out of my pocket and place a ear phone and one ear and the other ear. I then push the power button( ok I so totally don't have an I pod so I don't know how it turn on) and my favorite song came on.(A/LTN) the song will be one of pinks songs(EOA/LTN)

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I watch as Buttercup put in her ear phones in. "I could of brought my I pod" I though then I look at Buttercup, she looks so peaceful listing to music, I wounded what she listing to. I was about to bend down to listing to the beat when I heard Buttercup said " this use to be a funhouse, but now its full with evil clowns" I look at her a little when I then give her a peck on the cheeks. Then I took one ear phone and place it in my ear then I cuddle up to Buttercup. As for the song that was on, well I think Bubbles download it.

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I was paying attain to my Beautiful Bubbles when I notices that she was looking at the Greens. I turn to look at them and saw that both Butch and Buttercup was sleeping and listing to a I pod. "I'm gonging to take a pitcher and send it to Facebook" Bubbles said. Then she wipe out her phone and took a few snaps and then she put her phone back. "Boomer when we head home want to help me" Bubbles said. I know what she was talking about and I give her a smile " last time this year, partner" I said with a wink.

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

Those Blues are up to something but I can't think about it that much. Besides I think Bubbles and Boomer are the newspaper jokers.( if you don't understand I'll make a whole chapter about the blues and their whole secret ,right after Tails of Truth and Baby Ville are done.)" Blossom its almost time for school to be over," Brick said "do you think we should wake sleeping beauty and sleeping beast." I look at the Greens" I don't know. But I think Buttercup would start a fight with Butch." I said " I know, wake up your brother so he can take the head phone out and I'll wake Buttercup." I look at Brick then he just got up and walk over to Butch and woke Both Butch and Buttercup.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

WTH ,Brick." I yelled "why the heck did you woke me up." Butch said. I look at Butch to notices that he hade part of my headphone in. "Butch" I said angrily " yes my sweet Buttercup" Butch said smiling weird.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A PIECE OF MY HEAD PHONE IN YOUR EAR!" I Yelled.

"my love I did for you and only you, and beside," Butch said " I was bored, I forgot my I Pod at home under a whole pile of your clothes I stole from you when your not at home."

I was now angry now I know where my clothes be heading, and to know that Butch had my I Pod earphones in his ear are _**ding , dong, ding, dong… class you may levee if you walk, if you ride the bus you may also levee, and remember to have a good summer.**_

"OK , time to go home for Summer" Bubbles scream. I look at my sister who just scream, then I look at Butch and growled at him. "come on Buttercup," Blossom said "forget it." then Blossom, and Brick grab their stuff and headed out. "c ya Greens" Bubbles said, and she and Boomer headed out." so its just u and me" Butch said getting all flirty "sorry, but its only you" then I grab my stuff and ran out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So their finally over with school now, the real fun begins, and I like I said in the beginning the <strong>_**how do you think the boys turn into toddlers? Part. Leve it in the comment on how do you think they get turn into toddlers. **


	4. New game System

**Hello its me, DethAngle and in the last chapter I forgot to say that I don't own the ppg or anything, so sorry, and I think I know what gonging to happen to them. And I don't own anything BTW. and i'm sorry if its short.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>(Butch POV) <strong>

_" So its just u and me" I said getting all flirty "Sorry, but its only you" she grab her stuff and ran out. "Buttercup…" I said looking in the direction she ran towards. "I'll make you mine someday, not to day, but someday" ( dose that sound familiar cus it dose to me.) I then grab my stuff and speed out of school just to meet up with them out sides "What took you so long bro," Brick said. I then walk to buttercup and put my hand around her and said "Nothing, just wanted my baby girl to go first." I said, while Buttercup just push my hands off and walk away. I quickly run up to her and said. "Buttercup …can I play with our Wii"_

"_Our Wii," Buttercup said "I though I bought it, so it's my Wii, and besides, I'm going to get a new game system and some games I might like."(A/LTN) Buttercup has The Game Cub, PS1, PS2, A Ds, Dsi, 3Ds, Atari, Wii and her newest system.(EOA/LTN)_

'_She's getting a new game system, maybe the PS3 if so, she has to let me play I'm her soon-to-be-husband she has to let me play'_

"_Buttercup can I come and help you pick something out" I said._

"_Fine, but your not going to play on it" Buttercup said._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if its short but I can't think of anything else to put so I made it a Cliff Hanger. And I'm so ,so, so very sorry, and I just needed it upload something on Baby Ville and I though this would work. In the next Chapter you'll see Buttercup and Butch going to the store to bye a Game System and tell me what games and system do you think She should bye… and I have another question can you think of a good Counterpart name for Bullet. All I could get is Blink. So can you help…. And I'll use Him in later FanFiction <strong>


	5. Your Insane

**I own nothing. But my characters Mr. Peter Kalion and Ally Kalion. (Brother and sisters, good at Acting)**

**Chapter 5, your insane.**

* * *

><p>I took off to the sky and leaving a dumb forest green eyed boy left behind, 'I don't even think he saw me Leave.' I thought. Then I heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Don't leave me Butters" Butch Said. Getting close to me. I just glair at him For a Sec. Then I said " Did Bubbles Told u I left."

"Yes, and she told me to tell you that 'your cooking tonight' and that to let Butch Kiss u" I watch him as he smiled at me "So I'm cooking tonight so that means Dad is gonging out. Great." I soon saw Kenny Videogames Shack./Beth Music Shop. And we landed and walk in.

"Welcome to Kenny's Videogames Shack. How may I help u" Timmy said.

"Sup Timmy, I ordered a Game system online and its suppose to be here now." I said

" I can't qualified to you that its in right now but I'll check. In the meanwhile check out some of Beth Music I'm sure there's a song you'll enjoy." Timmy said. Then he walk in the back of the Store.

" I bet he doesn't get off for summer brake till The news People announce its Summer" Butch said laughing

I just look at him and growled. Then I sighed and said " Butch I sure he has another couple weeks left. Beside its your fault he's working . You did put up that false Ad of him and His hatred to Kenny Videogames Shake." I said then I thump him on the head and said "Bad Boy." just then Timmy can out with a Packet-Box- and handed it to me. "So Timmy," I started. "where dose you summer start." I fished with a smile.

" Well Buttercup, Kenny Jr. said an a weak when Summer school starts, I can stop working here." Timmy said trying to put on a smile.

'Well next year when Butch dose anything 2 u just let me or one of My sis know and we'll find a way to make him behave" I said with a smile.

"U know Butters you just make that line sound so alluring and I'm falling" Butch said hugging me by the sec.

" Do u mind watching My Game System, Timmy,. I need 2 get some game for it 2" I said putting my box on the counter and push Butch off.

"Sure and its all on your free purchase since you're a member you don't has 2 pay till later. And if you hate the game and you all ready open it you can bring it back and well just but it on clearance for the stealers to steal." Timmy said smiling.

"Yes I would love to steal any game you'll want my love" Butch said

"Great" I said. "Well I'm off 2 c some games."

_Before I forgot 2 mention that Robbers or their can robber the clearance or what we like to call. I don't like this no more clearance. Its really Stupid but the mayor said its just for now and well that was 6 month ago and well the Get this. The Villains follow only that rule. But no other. Really._

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I decided to stay behind 2 Ask Timmy a question or 2 before Butters Come back.

"Mine if I ask a few question Timmy" I said growing.

I heard him getting really nerviest

"O-Ok B-Butch." Timmy said

"Do you like my girl"

"No I have a girlfriend."

"What's her name." I said.

" Ally."

" Never heard of her.'

"We Meet online, and she told me that she lived in City Ville with her dad Peter Kalion."

"Hay Butch have u been Tormenting Poor Timmy" I heard. I turn around and say Butter with some games. I then smiled and said ' No not at all my flower, I'm just asking if he had a Girl Friend. Seems to me that she's in City Ville."

She look at me then she went and put the games she want on the counter and Timmy ring up her # of what she soon owe and gave she Gave what ever was in her wallet and she pick up her games and game System. and said "Butch , your Insane" then walk out.

* * *

><p>(NO ONE POV)<p>

Buttercup decided to let Butch carry the Box of witch holes her new game system and if he drop or break it he'll has to pay for a new one. As for Butch he made sure he didn't drop it. Then they Flew to the house and enter 2 c that Blossom and Brick are in a get me my hat back position, and Bubbles and Boomer are asleep on the Couch cuddling with a Laptop in hand. Both Green Laugh and went upstairs to hook up Buttercups new game System. The Kinect, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>And I ended it here cuz I'm so tired for some reason.<strong>

**I'll upload next part soon. And I'll start Chapter 6 when I wake up. BTW I might start shorting the chapter up a bit. If I do that that means I might have nothing else to put . Or I can't think of anything. Same goes for Tails of Truth.**


	6. Finely Getting somewhere

**Hay People of FanFiction, this is Baby Ville chapter 6 and I decided to bring the cast back.**

**Buttercup: U forgot 2 put us in .**

**Butch: I though u love Me… T-T**

**Me: …*blushes* mumbles* I did….**

**Blossom * looks over whole story* Their a lots of Misspells and grammar errors though.**

**Me : yes but I'm in Special Ed.( Special Education )And I use Microsoft Works Word Processor at Both Mine Dad and Mom, computer. And I can't spell some words so I ask my Family members for some of the words.**

**Butch: its sad how people need all sort of help.**

**Buttercup: when did Mr. Jojo starts caring.**

**Butch: I've care all my life. Like…. It started yesterday.**

**Bubbles: I don't have a POV but I'll just say that DethAngle dose not own us or anything else Beside this FanFiction.**

**Me. And I own, Mr. Kalion, Ally Kalion, and the zerat besides zemi, zomboy ,zoombie.( Zemi (becommingemo) Zomboy, Zoombie( DeathRay. 265**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

**Finley getting somewhere.**

**(Butch Pov)**

**Buttercup got her new game witch is the Xbox 360 with the kinect. She told me that I can't play but I know she'll let me play.. I just know.. By the way, I'm on her bed… she only let me on their when she's not sleeping or lying on it. **

**I watch her hook it up.. I told her I can help but she says ' I don't want you to touch it.' so I just watch her turn it on. She then went to add an account, and made her avatar. I gave her a puzzled look and continuo watching her…**

" **Ok witch game should I play. Alice madness returns, Sonic Generation , Skyrealm elder scrolls, or Star Wars kinect.. Butch chose." Buttercup said. While I look at her games and handed her Skyrealm and she open it and pop it in the Xbox then pulled her I pod out of her pocket and place it on her dresser. Then she grab her controller and started playing./**

* * *

><p><strong>(Buttercup Pov)<strong>

**I am playing Skyrealm elder scrolls, a Game Butch choose. Well I would of pick it anyways. I chose my gender ( a Female of coarse.) and my player. I'll be an wood elf… I just fooled around with my wood elf when Butch said.**

"**When is Dinner"**

**I though for a min. then I remember that the proffer is not here. Then I though…' tonight is Meatloaf with Mac & Cheese and spinach and as desert a Cheese Cake.. Yum' "I'll started it as soon as I get started. So just wait a while." I look up to see butch laying on my bed facing my TV watching me, then he looks at me and smirk. I quickly went back to my game and finely I got to choose to name my Girl…" I'll name her…" I though then Butch interrupts me and said. "Butter-utch" I watch as he smiles. ' I know where he is gonging with this.' I then put my name in it. And click accept.**

**I listen to them talk while reading the sub titles.**

**Then my person started moving towards the rest. One of the Guards was giving a speech, but one of the Prisoners shut them up saying ya ya I don't have all morning. Then his head gets chop off then I was next and well a dragon came and I was save. I then got to a saving point and though I better get Dinner ready.. I then log of sky realm and I though I'd give Butch a chance on it. " hay Butch, I'm gonging down stairs to make dinner. Do you or do you not want to play on my Xbox while I'm down stairs."**

" **Sure I'd love to play." I give him the controller. " you can make your own profile." then I walk out and started dinner.**

**/**

* * *

><p><strong>(Butch Pov)<strong>

**I made my person and well it look almost like Buttercups but different. I look at her other games. Hm… I'd love to play Sonic Free riders. I open it and pick up the Sky realm :Elders scrolls disk in the Xbox and put in in the case. Then I put Sonic Free Riders in and I started. After 20 min Buttercup called for us.. I hit pause and went down stairs and got in my seat. Then everyone else got settled down. Then Buttercup place a pan that holds the most beautiful food my baby has ever made.. Meatloaf, with Mac & Cheese and spinach." I've think I've die and gone to haven" I said with an anime heart I told Buttercup that I love her cooking and that she would be an excellent wife. She just laugh then we all ate. When I was done I help Buttercup clean the dishes. Then we headed up stairs and I got back on my game.**

" **Playing Sonic Free Riders.?" Buttercup ask. I look at her and shake my head once and then continuo my race." come on,.." I said, to my self. Shadow don't you, Shadow you son of a Hedgehog." I yelled and Buttercup Laugh. This continuo for a while. Until 10:00 came and My brother and I had to leave. We all said bye to our counterpart. I sure Boomer gave Bubbles a kiss on the cheeks. Then we walk out side. I guess we all decide to walk home(since no one is flying, and we don't want to be in the same house with Mojo.)**

**Soon we was walking in our house witch was pitch Black. We all went to our room but befor I could even get their I got knock out.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's finally happening…<strong>

**Butch: What, me and my brother getting turn into Babies.**

**.. Yeah,*Looks away* sure.**

*** Looks at calendar day 17 is circle***

**Buttercup: Oh I get it. Last day of school.**

**Yes and to celebrate I'm uploading this chapter and to tell you all that I'm gonging to be a freshmen or ninth grader. A freest start to a clean start. ^_^ .**

**Butch: So your not excited about a baby Butch..**

**No.. not now but sure.**

**Buttercup; Read and review.**


	7. Jinks

Butch: Ok remember when DethAngle said that some villains retire form evil.. Remember 1st chapter. Interdiction remember. Well DethAngle lie, she lie. Now you might wonder why I'm whispering, well. I did something that made Buttercup mad, and well she's scary but Cute..

Buttercup: BUTCH JOJO SHOW YOURSELF….STOP BEING A COWARD.

Butch: You want to know what I did. Well meet me at the bottom of the pg and I'll tell you. But for now. DethAngle doesn't own the rrb, ppg, cheese, wal*mart, Blue clues, and sonic. But she dose own this story. And her name.

Buttercup: she also own Mr. Kalion, Ally Kalion. ,Wendy boo ,Lisle Ann Unitioum .

Butch: she's right behind me isn't she.

Buttercup: yes, and before you go and run off aging, how about you know to keep your feet under the table and not let it hang out.

Butch: ok * runs out of the table screaming* I'll c u later.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6.<span>

Jinks.

(Boomers POV)

I woke up to found myself in my room. I also remember that I got knock out. So why I'm I in my room. I try to see if I can feel any bump on the back of my head but their wasn't anything their. Just my skin and hairs. I throw my covers off and headed down stairs to see if I can find my brothers. Witch I found Butch sleeping on the couch-with no shirt. And Brick was just reading a book on a love set-with a shirt. Witch reminds me. Why is it called a love set? I shock the question away and headed to the kitchen. "Their must be something I can eat" I said walking to the fridge. Just then Brick said.

"Boomer if their nothing in their wake Butch up so we can go to the girls house." as for that I check and saw nothing good. And when I mean Nothing good I mean spoiled food. "ewe" I mumble. I close the door and grab a pitcher of Buttercup that Butch have. A lighter and armor. Now this is how you wake a Butch up right. I put on the armor then I grab the pitcher and the lighter. Then I walk over to Butch and kick him. His hands turned in to a knuckle fast. 'ok here it goes' I though. Then I said "Butch wake up or The girl get it' His eye open and then I held the lighter to the pitcher . I think he finally finger out who or what that pitcher is. He jump up snatched the pitcher and then -with his foot- kick my stomach witch sent me flying into the wall. "Oh my baby what did he did to you." Butch said to the pitcher then he kiss it. And stick in his wallet. I finely got out of the wall and my dizziness. Then Butch came bye me and push my up against the wall. Then he said "Hurt my Baby aging and you'll find yourself in the whole of your grave."

Then he went to the kitchen.

"Theirs nothing to eat." I mumble. Then I walk to the couch. Then Brick came in the room. Look at the huge whole in the wall. Just then Butch walk out of the Kitchen .

"Question. Are we going to the girls to eat?" Butch ask. Then walk over to the couch grabbing his wallet -witch I forgot to mention has no money in it.

"yes.. Now get a shirt on" Brick said.

Butch jump up in an excitement Then he ran to his room and came out with a shirt on.

I got up and walk out through the door. When I walk out I saw a lot of kids playing in the park. I started flying when Butch Just walk out said follow by Brick . Soon they join me in the air, and we zoom to the girls house. We landed at their door. Butch knock three times then open the door yelling "Honey,… I'm Home . And I brought company. Just then I heard the door open and Buttercup walk out of her room. Witch reminds me did I left my door open.. Or did I close it?

"Butch it's 7 o'clock in the freaking morning." Buttercup said. "Why are you three here early"

"theirs nothing to eat at our house." Butch said. I watch as Buttercup rub her eyes. "I'll make Breakfast in about..15 min. go home and sleep at least." Buttercup said.

"Ok " Brick said then he grab Butch and we headed out.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup Pov)<p>

I watch as Brick carry Butch out. I turn around and walk in my room. Closing my door and drop on my bed letting all of my fans blow on me.

* * *

><p>(Brick Pov)<p>

We went strait home and the string feeling I had when we came home. I took a deep breath. Then all of a sudden I felt weak. I look at my brothers they look like their powers has been drain. We went our own ways then exactly like last night I black out.

(Butch POV)

I woke up to find my self hook on a machine. I look around and saw Brick wide awake . "When did you wake up" I said he just look at me then he smirk " a little while ago. I also smirk. I heard a groan coming from behind me. I look behind and saw Boomer. Just now waking up. I smiled then I heard a two laugh. One is not recognizable. But the other is clear as day I gave off a growl.

"Boys, Boys, Boys-I also don't own this song. Its has been two long." Mojo said. I cross my eyes and growl even more. "Easy Butch, don't hurt your self. Now Mojo, why did you chain us up." Brick said.

"well its all part of my plan." Mojo said then he walk over to a desk. "I've been watching you and the Powered puffs Girls for the last 50 days with my assistant Dexter." just then a person walk out of the shadow. Orange hair. Whit lab cote. Purple glove and Glasses.( to give you a better visualize, he looks like PPGD Dexter)" Hello Brick, Butch, and Boomer. I do recall you remember who I am. 4th hr. science Buddy, 6th hr teacher's pet, and heart breaker of an Unitioum." Dexter said. Then he walk over to a desk, and sat down. He then grab a coffee mug and started drinking it. He then took it away then slam the mug down saying " Ah, this is a dream come true lab. No annoying sister, to bother me and my busy studies. And I own it all to you Mojo." Dexter says. Then Mojo said. " And thanks to you, I made this machine and this potion, witch I'll tell you boys later." Mojo then put down a blue print and started talking. " Boys, I knew you since you was 5. But time has change and you have feeling towards you female half. Soon it grew larger and larger. Then you broke my heart by turning on me and the rest of the population of Villains. HIM was gonging to destroy you guys. But he couldn't reach you. All your evil has disappear. For ever. He says he can't destroy you if your in love. it's a weak rule but even fairy's can't do that wish. So I been planning a plan. On how to fix it. And what the most thing girl hates, is taking care of Babies." *Evil laugh*

"Wait, Girls Lo…" I stop and look at Dexter. He has a giant sine that says. 'Don't tell him that. '

"Girls Hate Babies.. Your so correct." Brick says. While me and Boomer just nod our heads.

" Yes I know. Its a genies plan." Dexter took the sine down. Then he walk over to Mojo and said. "We should start before the girls have Breakfast. Then we'll place them at the steps, with a note that says its an accident. Take care of my boys- Mojo. And they would take care of them and then they would come for your help for the cure." Dexter says

'that is the most lam plan I ever though of.' I though. I watch as Dexter grab a Bottle of liquid then climb up a ladder. Then Mojo says. " you want to know how I got you down here.

"sure why not. You got us tie up her." Brick says.

"Well, I seek Anit-X through the air vents. Witch I remember that the powder-puff girls get weaken with these. And since the Proffer give you some chemical-x when you join their side. I though I could wreaking you guys by knocking you out. The first time as a test. Anyways. I tie you up their, made a tube go through you veins and on top where Dexter is. Is where a bottle of Anit-X is gonging through out your body. And weaken you." Mojo said. He gave Dexter a go a head. heard something open up. Then I heard something close. "It will take an Hr. before it take affect. Or might take More, or Less. I saw Dexter jumping off the ladder. Then join Mojo. They turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>Butch: so you might wonder where is DethAngle, well she's in a meeting. Now what have I done to make My sweet girl angry. Well I told her that I know CPR, and that I can give her a lesson. She then started yelling and stuff. And now I'm in the closet.<p>

*door opens, Buttercup by the door*

Buttercup: you know Butch. You shouldn't yell where your hiding.

*gets in the closest close the door*

*Lots of screams of no not my face*

M: 0.o did I miss anything.

Brick: I'll fill you in.

Blossom: But before, Boomer, Bubbles.

Bubbles& Boomer: Read and Review.

Everyone :And tell us what you think.

Butch :*screams* Help she has my hands tie together. And beating the life out of me.

*Everyone walks out slowly.*

Butch: Guys, Help.


	8. 1,2,3,Baby Boys

Hay Peps. I just want you all to know that I read all of your comments a lot, and they help me keep going, even if I can't spell words right, or my grammar is horrible, and you can't understand a thing. I keep gonging till its finished. And if you can't understand a thing or don't like it, don't read it.

Any way if any fan girl of Butch wondering what happen to him, well he's in the hospital, with 2 broken bones a mess up face and a hickie or a bruise

on his neck.

Buttercup: it's a Burse, not a hickie .

Sure, I'll ask Butch when he gets out of the hospital.

Brick: …. Buttercup why are you wearing a Turtle neck.?

I was about to ask that two.

Buttercup: *Blushes* *Mumbles* he put it their.

Bubbles: who?

Buttercup: UG…, NO ONE.*RUNS TO ROOM*

Brick: … DethAngle doesn't own Us, Butch's hospital bill, The show how I met your mother, codename KND, Dexter's Lab, or TDR, TDA, TDWT, And Her soon to-be car.

But I own this story, Mr. Kalion, Ally Kalion and about 5 month and 12 days one of my parents car.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

1 baby, 2 baby, 3 baby, Boys.

(Brick POV)

We all was still tie up to the machine and we are still teens. Soon after Dexter and Mojo left, Dexter came back, he close the door, then walk over to us.

" Ok I know you might want answer, and I'll give it to you. I broke up with Blossom so you Brick can comfort her . And as for this plan, well if you tell Mojo that this is spouse to do the complete opposite of what he thinks my plan will never work." Dexter said I just smiled then Butch said " So your on our side."

" Yes, and when you change your body will be all baby fat, no 6 packs or….. Well you know." Dexter try to explain with out embarrassing him self. Then he grab a remote and the door open, and a girl with pony tail and a ballerina suit came in.

"Dee Dee, get out, this is not my lab, out, out. don't touch anything." Dexter yelled.

" Sorry older brother, Mom says your watching me, while Dads is home sick." Dee Dee said. Then she went towards us. " Hay Bro, who are they." she ask.

" Dee Dee , Rowdy Ruff Boys, Rowdy Ruff Boys, Dee Dee. Now you meet, now you can go. And .."* Looks at watch* " You got 18 min left"

" Hay Dexter, can't you make it go faster, my arm hurts." Boomer says. I look at my younger brothers, then I look at Dexter and his sister." I'll try to hack in to the computers and check where it is at and how long will it take." Dexter said, then started hacking the computers data base, ' You got 12 mins left, till it turn you guys." he said.

' Into what, a Pony, a monkeys, or A baby." Dee Dee ask.

" Babies, and if we keep talking I know that we have about 10 min left, wait 9, great lets keeping talking time goes fast but so quick, Dee Dee, can you get a Huge Basket with a Baby Blanket and Baby Food, toys, and Cloth."

" Ok," Dee Dee said. Then she walk out.

" Now we got 5 min and 10 second left. Now… while your in a Baby Form, you need to know that Babies cry, sleep, eat, and nap, as for toddlers, is very active. This is the stage you'll be in, not infancy. Now " Bring us a little closer to the ground. " you got 2 min left, any last word."

'…..'

' Ok, I got a basket that can fit three babies, and the rest of the stuff.'

I felt something changing in my system, it feel so weird. Then I felt so lonely, that I need something then I started to shrink. And every thing else grew lager.

* * *

><p>( Dee, Dee POV)<p>

I saw 3 cute boys Shrink in to babies. I wounded if I can have one. What if their for me." Well boys I'll send you to the girls house and the rest is up to you." Dexter said. Then he grab the basket. Then he started putting them in to it. First was the Ginger, then the raven hair , then the blond. Then he put a note in the basket he pick them up, and started calling for someone. " Hay MOJO THEIR BABIES NOW," just then a monkey came in. " well Boys, my Sons, defeat the Power-Puff Girls and you'll be tee aging." that monkey is the 3 cute boys Father. " Oh boys I forgot, HIM , agree with plan also." Him? I wonder if that's their Mother with a weird name. " Ok Dexter, go ahead." the monkey said then left.

My brother pick up the basket then walk out the door, then he called for me. And I skip towards him.

* * *

><p>(No one POV)<p>

Dexter , Dee Dee, and the Boys where in a black van- Dexter was Driving, Dee Dee was in the front listing to some music and the boys are in the back taking a nap.

Butch has drooled all over his face, with Bricks Hand in his face. Brick have Butch's Hand in is face, and Boomer is just cuddling up to butch.

* * *

><p>( Buttercup POV)<p>

I was in the kitchen making Breakfast for 6 and a pig. And if know who I mean by pig. Black hair, Green eyes, calls me Baby all the time. Anyways I just fished cooking, I call everyone down to eat. Bubbles, Blossom was the first one here, then Dad came. We all sat down,

" So when are the boys gonging to be here." Dad ask. Knowing what Butch will say to him. ' Hay paps, sup Paps, Your like a dad then our real ones.' I started taking a bite of my eggs when heard the door bell. " Funny, they all ways knock then come in". Blossom said.

" I'll go check. You girls just finished eating then clean up." Dad said then he walks to the door. I took a bite then dad calls us . "Girls come in here."

I drop my fork and zoom towards dad.

'WHAT IN THE BASKET" Bubbles yelled. But dad shush her. Then he grab a note and said "Girls, the boys got their self in some of my chemicals, and some how they got turned in to babies, can you take care of them. Till I found out the cure. -Mojo Jojo."

I took the basket place it down gently and fold the baby blanket back, to reveal 3 babies,. They all look like the boys. I touch the one that looks like Butch, or is. He just sign in his sleep, then rolled over next to the one that looks like Boomer, who is cuddling next to butch." Cute.." Bubbles wispier then she said. " Dad can we keep them"

"well Mojo is good, and well, they are your counterpart, ok" he said, then Bubbles smiled hug the proffer and then came back to watch the boys. " I'll try to bye some beds for them as for the mean time, watch over them, while I'm out." dad says. Then he walk out through the door, and we was their with 3 babies.

* * *

><p>OK chapter 8 is done, and over with. I'll start chapter 9 soon. And Butch has came back from the hospital .<p>

Butch: yah thanks fore no help. Now I got 2 broken bones, a mess up face and a burse on my neck.

Sorry Butch, but to make you feel better want to say it.

Butch : sure, read and review, chapter 9, will be with us soon.

thanks,


	9. even if i'm a baby

Chapter 9. Sorry if I couldn't upload it quicker, but I was trying to visualize the boys as toddlers, so I apologize, and Butch Please.

Butch: DethAngle dose not own no ppg, rrb, dbz, the new teen wolf, the legend of Korra, or total drama revenge of the island.

But I own this story, and Mr. Kalion, Ally Kalion and my kindle fire.

Butch: *mumbles* not really.

What did you say

Butch : nothing

No really what did you said. I have water in my ears.

Butch: I said that you're the best, now give me a cookie.

Oh, your giving me a cookie, what kind. I hope it has sprinkle's.

Butch: -_-… just read the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Even if I'm a baby.

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

We all watch the boys slumber away, but they haven't woke up yet. I keep watching Brick, I watch as he sleep through the whole day. Then Buttercup says. " I'm Hungry" I also felt starve, " Hay sis, can you make us a quick lunch, we'll tell you if Butch wakes up" I said. She nod her head , got up, then walk to the kitchen. We moved to boys to the livening room because a new episode of the legend of Korra, that Buttercup has to watch. Would have come on at 11.00. And she has to watch it. Anyway, back to the boys. I look at Butch, I watch as he keep turning his hands into fist. And how it looks like he's trying to wake up, but to tire to do so. I keep an eye on both babies, while Bubbles had one. Then Butch open his eye, they look sleepy, then he open them wide open, and shot up, blabbering stuff, he keep looking one way then another, maybe he's trying to find Buttercup. As the process of that he woke Boomer up. He spring up holding his hands out for Bubbles, Blabbing to her, like he's almost telling her what happen. "Boomer I don't know what your saying sweetheart." Bubbles said. I was shock that Bubbles said. "Bubbles. Go and get Buttercup, before Butch hurts his self." I said, Bubbles nod, then she picks up Boomer and left the room. Butch started a little Cry, maybe curses at us, or telling Buttercup to get him, or telling Brick to get up and help him. Cause at this time Brick work up, I look at him then he started blabbering two. I pick him up and hold him close saying " Brick, calm down, I have no ideal what your saying sweetheart" he clam down then I got up. Butch still blabbering stuff.

Then Buttercup came in. she pick up Butch then she said "Butch dude, chill, men." he calm down, resting on Buttercup.

"Hay sis , you think this will be a bit of a challenges to handle." Bubbles said popping out of the kitchen. Buttercup just smirk then said "Challenge Accepted." then I grab the diaper bag, and read another note from Mojo.

Girls, if you need anything, just call me and I'll Handel everything. While I try to find the antidote have fun.

- Mojo

"Well Mojo if you want us to call at least put your # on it." I said, then I grab a Baby cup and went in the kitchen, I place Brick on the floor while I pore some juice in the Baby cup then I give It to Brick. He grab it try to dump it out but failed, I smiled and giggle as he finally finger out how to drink it. "Its like you forgot stuff. How cute" I said then I pick Brick up and walk into the livening , I look at Bubbles who is teaching Boomer how to talk. He just blabbered stuff, then I look at Buttercup she was lying down sleeping, while Butch is laying right beside her, its like he never wants to leave by her side.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I never want to leave by her side, not since I woke up.

_/Flash Back./_

_In my dream I though I heard Buttercups voice, I heard he said, I'm Hungry, then I heard Blossom said something, but I didn't pay attention to her, all I wanted to do is find her, I started waking up, maybe I can see Buttercup. My eyes started opening. I though I be face to face with Buttercup, but only faces I seen was Bubbles, and Blossom. I shot up yelling " BUTTERCUP, BUTTERCUP, WHERE ARE YOU, I look one way to see if she's their, then the other, I quite accidentally kick Boomer in the head. "oops sorry bro" I said, Boomer just caught eyes with Bubbles, "BUBBLES, MY LOVE MOJO TURN US IN TO BABIES, ITS NOT AN ACCIDENT HE TURN US IN TO BABIES." She just giggle then said "Boomer I don't know what your saying sweetheart." I just started yelling "BUTTERCUP WHERE ARE YOU, BRICK WAKE UP YOU LAZY OLDER BROTHER" I yelled then Brick got up, he just look up then he started talking " BLOSSOM MOJO TURN US INTO BABIES." She giggles then she picks up brick, then said " Brick, calm down, I have no ideal what your saying sweetheart" maybe he calm down cause she called him sweetheart or he's next to her , um… you know. Then she whisper to Bubbles to get my girl. "YES GET MY WIFE, OR YOU'LLL ALL PAY, AND STOP WISPERING. I CAN HEAR YOU CLEAR AS DAY." then she gets up and looks towards the kitchen. Then I felt my self getting pick up. Then I know that my love has me, "Butch dude, chill man" I just place my head next to her chest. Blossom started reading something. Then Bubbles said something and my baby said Challenge accepted. Then she walks over to the floor place me down, and I totally freak out, till she got on the floor with me. She then close her eyes, and I craw next to her._

_/Flash Back Ended/_

And as for that I love being a baby. I love her so much that I'll protect her, even as a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter nine is about a cute flashback.<strong>

**Blossom: what about me.**

**And Blossoms POV. Now Blossom can you as the nice people something.**

**Blossom. read and review, if you want.**

**Evil side of me: or another chapter.**

**Um, don't listen to that side. I'll upload soon.**

**Evil side of me: or never.**

**Really don't listen to her.**


	10. yum, graph juice

**Hay chapter 10 is finely here. And well I just want to warn you about The Evil Side of Me. It seams like she decided to come out of hiding, and try to trick some people, try not be fooled.**

**Evil Side of Me: I won't fool you, I promise.**

**Yah right. Butch want to do it.**

**Butch: DethAngle dose not own, the ppg or us, nor the legend of Korra. but she dose own her charters and the evil side of her.**

**Evil Side of Me: I have a name, you know.**

**Then what is it.**

**Evil Side of Me: ….. Its ….. Lost..**

**Butch: wait your names Lost or its Lost.**

**Evil Side of Me: its gone vanish out of my memories.**

**Butch: oh no, I'll help you find it.**

**Evil Side of Me: *smiles***

**Butch you know she's…you know what … I'll let him believe it fore a while.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

yum, graph juice.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I woke up from my nap to find baby Butch cuddling up next to me. I just look at him then I moved my arm from underneath his head, and sat up. I pulled my I pod out of my pocket to check the time. 11.00 o'clock P.M. great I sleep through the whole day. I saw a note on the floor next to baby Butch. I reach over fore it to read it. It was from Blossom.

Buttercup, when you wake up, and read this letter, I just want you to now that we got them cribs , I put one in your room. It'll be Butch's crib from now until we get them cure. -Blossom.

I throw the letter in the trashcan next to the couch, then I carefully pick Butch up. Then I went up stairs, and open my door. I saw the crib Blossom was talking about. I slowly put him in his crib. Then I put over him a blanket. Then I walk over to my bed and started catching some Zz

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I woke up cause I felt sunlight on my face, first thing I notices was I was not by my sugar mama. And I was in a cage-well a crib to be exact. I got on up on lean on the gate, I started yelling, for Buttercup. Witch I notice that she was sleeping. And I woke her up. She slide out of bed and walk over to me. She then pick me up, put her hands on her mouth to shush me. " shush, Butch" she said tired. Then she put me back in my crib. I threw a little fix. Finely Buttercup pick me up and place me on her bed. Then she moved two pillows on one side of me, then laid by me on my other side. I rolled over to face Buttercup, just to see her yawn then she close her eyes, " Buttercup" I said. Once I said that her eyes shot open, she pick me up and walk out of the room. She then walk down the stairs, then she turn into the living room. I saw Brick and Boomer already their. She then put me on the floor, I decided I can watch her from a mile, so I walk over to where my bros was at.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I woke up cause my counterpart was crying. I try to calm him down, witch I did. But when I try to put him down he wanted me aging. I didn't want to put up with him. So I decided to let him sleep with me. I put two pillows next to him then crew behind him. Now if this was teen Butch he'll be on the floor. Now I was very tired. I look at my clock, 10:58 Am. Oh, I close my eyes, then I though, 4 elements, 1 controls them all then a light bulb light in my head. "OH MY GOD THE LEGEND OF KORRA" I yelled in my head. I got up, pick Butch up and left the room. 'Yester day was a Friday, and I total forgot that to day was Saturday. I place Butch on the floor , and luckily he want to see what is brothers are up to. I just went to the TV, and turn it on.

I watch the TV until 11:00 came. "Wait, this is the first episode….." now right now I have those angry marks on my head. If I was an anima. " I WOKE UP FORE A RE-RUN WT-"I starter yelling, curving the last word. I try to calm down, but I couldn't I grab a pillow then I went back to sleep.

(Butch POV) "Sup bros, how it hangings" I said. I look at the TV then at Buttercup.

* * *

><p>" Nothing much, has Buttercup let you sleep with her." Boomer ask " cause Bubbles did"<p>

"Only for 20 seconds, then she rush both of us down here. I wonder why." I said.

" I think we'll know soon." Brick said. Hen he grab a block and started stacking them. I look at Buttercup. She was on her hands and knees waiting fore something. I started crawling to her then she started yelling "Wait, this is the first episode….." I had a puzzled look on my head." I WOKE UP FORE A RE-RUN WT-" she stop. I keep watching her. She then grab a pillow and started sleeping. I went over to her, I then look at the TV. " Oh the legend of Korra. Your worried about that," I look at her she seems so peaceful. Now that's how I want our relationship to be like. Anyway Blossom put the radio on. And it was on country, also the song Watching you, By Rodney Atkins was on. Mostly the last part. I just look at it. Then the song Cow girls don't cry came on.

"Yah my fav, song." Bubbles said then she started humming to it. I just look at my brothers. They started crawling towards their counterpart. " Bubbles I'm hungry." Boomer said.

"So am I, Blossom, Pinky listen to me. Red, Bloss." Brick said. Blossom then pick Brick up and went to the kitchen. My stomach grows I started shaking Buttercup " Buttercup I'm hungry. Feed me. Feed me. Feed me, woman, if you won't feed me, I'll ask your stupid sisters. Buttercup feed me' I keep saying. Then Bubbles Pick Boomer up and left. Then I felt someone picking me up. I look up to see Buttercup. "Have I ever told you that I love you" I said. Then we enter the kitchen. And I was put in a high seat. I total freak out. " hold on Butch I'll get you something 2 eat." Buttercup said. Then grab a baby cup, pored some juice in it and gave it to me. " I don't want this, I want you I want- oh forget it you probley can't understand me." I said. Then I started drinking the juice. 'yum, graph juice.'

* * *

><p><strong>OK<strong>** that's chapter 10. And well its also how I felt when I was gonging to watch a new episode of the legend of Korra, but it was a re-run of Welcome to Republic city. The 1****st**** one. And I was mad. Anyway my evil side of me says that all the cast members are so easy to fool.**

**Butch: wait she was lying.**

**I try to warn you.**

**Evil Side Of Me: its not like you understand how it feel when your true love just left you, and you have no one to comfort you.**

**Bubbles. Oh no. you must be hart broken. I know you need a spa day.**

**Evil Side Of Me: no I'm a tom boy. I don't need spa days.**

**Buttercup: its like this Bubbles. First, she's lying, and second, she's DethAngle counterpart. just like the power punks girls are to us.**

**Bubbles: oh.**

**You know I think B.C. May be right. But. Her name doesn't start with a b, neither do I.**

**Evil Side Of Me: yah it starts with an a. not like our nick name. I'm like the deth, and she's like the angle. In DethAngle.**

**Blossom: you might be right.**

**Boomer: oh can I do the read and review.**

**Ok.**

**Boomer: ok, read and review, if you want.**

**Deth: if you want Deth Angle to finished this story.**

**Me: oh I will finish this story. And you won't stop me.**

**Deth: ….. Ok. *walks off.***


	11. All up to us

**Hay its Us Deth and Me DethAngle. And well everyone is out.-somewhere. **

**Deth: so it is only me and my Counterpart.-Or my good half.**

**And we have been playing Truth and Dare. Then I have been thinking when I am done with both of my stories I will do a truth or dare show.**

**Deth: and I will be in it two. So will the rest of the cast. And well some random Townsville citizen. **

**Any way on with the story so. I do not own the RRB, ppg, invader Zim, ppg, or ppgz, rrbz. Or a pool. **

**Deth: but she does own this story, her character, and me. For some reason.**

**Well enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11.<p>

All up to us.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

As the boys, drink their Juice. I though that the boys needed some, toys, diaper, shirts, pants, or need stuff. "Girls we need to go Shopping" I said. I heard something drop.

"Shopping for what" Buttercup Yelled. "Dresses, Makeup, or other Girly stuff"

I just smiled. "For the boys." I said. Then I heard something Drop Again. I look at the boys. Buttercup went to pick up what drop, again. "Butch, stop dropping it." Buttercup said. Then I went towards Boomer. "How long do you think they worn these outfits." I heard Butch Blabber something. Then he threw the Bowl off the table. Buttercup went to pick it up but did not put it back on the table. She just threw it in the sink. "I'll Go, I guess." Buttercup mumbled. "He needs something beside this Bowl to throw off the table. And he's kind of smelly."

"Ok so when we get back" Blossom said "It's Bath Time." Boomer Brick started blabbing, then Butch started clapping his hands as if he is happy. "I hope he's not happy because I'm giving him a Bath." Buttercup said, who has this kind of face o.0 "oh don't worry; he won't have any proof you gave him a bath when he's cured. Or any proof you'd kiss him." I said, and then I gave Boomer a Kiss on his checks. Butch started Blabbing then Boomer started Blabbing while Brick stay quieted. "Brick why you aren't in their conversation" Blossom ask. Then Brick started Blabbing to Blossom, Butch Blabbing to Brick, he started Blabbing back and it when on for a Minted. Until Buttercup separated them by taking Butch in the living room. I pick up Boomer and went into the living room.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

Stupid Butters I was about to win the argument with Brick but she separated us." I HAVE THE LAST LAUGHT BRICK," I yelled. "Butch what the matter." Buttercup asks. I look at her and smirk. "Nothing my sweetie" she put me down. I keep my hands out. "No don't put me down. Babe," I said. Then Buttercup asks Blossom to watch me because she has to go to the restroom. "Buttercup, don't levee me." I said. I started crawling for her, but big mouth brother's Counterpart Blossom picks me up." Hay hands off. I belong to only on girl," I yelled, and then she put me by Brick and Boomer. "Fat-ass" I mumbled to Blossom. Nevertheless, got a smart mount commit from Brick. "Don't call her a Fat-ass Butch" I just look at him with an F off look. this look is only done by me and Butters, you show some teeth, squint your eyes, they growl at your opponent in rang then you yelled out of your lungs "Back off fark face, you can't deal with the power of MHY Veto, nor MHY HOH room, so fark off or get ready to get Glob by my fist of ferry." yah it still needs work but Buttercup can do it much better. I look at my brothers Boomer is Cuddling up against Bubbles, while Brick is just chilling on Blossom's lap playing with her phone. " Hay did you listing to me." I said. in anger. "No" Brick said, and then Boomer just said "something about fist of Fairy or something" he yawn then closed his eyes and suck his thumb. "Dumb Boomer. Stupid Brick" I mumbled. then turn to faced the Stairs Buttercup went up.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I went up stairs to go to the restroom. when I got on the top floor I notices a note on the dresser by my door.

What's up with these notes" I yelled. I then went to pick it up.

Buttercup you and your sisters need to get stuff for the boys I'll be out with some friends. Also feed them and wash them, and Buttercup their not a toy, so you can't just leave them in the closet until their Battier dies, cause you can't find a why to stop them from crying.

As for now, I will not be home for a while so I will see you all in the morning or next day. Love

Dad Ps it's your turn to cook aging.

"Great it's all up to us, Dad ditch on us, again." I look at the letter from back and the front then I saw a word in Spanish, and I know who speak. I ran to the stairs then I hop down the stairs, and in to the living room, I stop running before I got in the living room.

"Bubbles u speck Spanish right." I said, she nodded her head in a yes. I knew that dummy. I sat down, and Blossom asks, "Is that a letter." I nodded "can I read it." she ask. I handed it to her.

"I've read it all ready, seems the proffer is ditching helping us, with them. But I saw some Spanish and I thought Bubbles can translate it." I said. Then Bubbles place Boomer on my floor, and I gave it to her. She scans it fore a while then she mouth the words 'trust' then she started saying. "It says, it's all up to u my kids. Good luck, I won't be helping you, it's your problem, now don't take this the wrong way, but they're your counterparts and you need to... gain trust." I just look at Butch, he was cuddling up against my chest 'pervert' I mumbled then I pick him up, witch woke him up. And lay him on the floor next to me, and then I lay down beside him. "This day can't be worse then it is. Can it?" I said. Then Butch craw next to me, then he blabbed something, then he cuddle by my face.

"Are we really on our own, or is this just a counterpart job," I thought as Blossom and Bubbles where getting ready to leave, then I shrug it off and got up then grab Butch and Left with my sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>So Chapter 11 , tell me how you think. And its still me and my counterpart. So any who I just got back from my vacation in Florida. And I had( all threw the trip) I don't want to go anywhere or do anything kind of mood. And the last day I went to the beach ( 1<strong>**st**** time during the trip) and I saw a jellyfish was on the shore. The flags was red on purple but we stay out of the water.*looks to the side* kind of. **

**Deth: ok lets just get this over with, read reread, and review . hay As-I mean Angle do u know where they r.**

**nope, I don't know where they are at.**

**Deth: Peps who repeats can you think of anyplace they might be at. If so commit and read and review. **

**and we'll look for them their. and as for next chapter, well i'm working of it. so it might, or might not, but out before school starts. **


	12. Shopping

**Ok as you all wished it. Chapter 12 is up. And we found them.**

**Deth: they was in their rooms. The whole time. Drunk.**

**Ok that's enough , lets just get to the story.**

**Deth: Ok , she do not own the RRB, PPG, invader Zim, or ppgz, rrbz. Or a pool.** **but she does own this story, her character, and me. For some reason.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

**Shopping.**

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

We all grab our counterpart and head to my Van. Mojo already gave us car-seats for them. I place Brick in the middle and strip him in. and Bubbles and Buttercup put them in the other seats.

"Buttercup can you sit in the back, and watch them." I ask.

"Ok" I heard her mumbled. Then she climb in the back then shut the door. Then Bubbles Jump in the passengers seat.

" Seat-Belts Everyone. That means u 2 Buttercup." I said, then I put my seatbelt on. Then I started the engine and drive out of the drive-way. And on our way to Wally-World.(FYI WAL*MART)

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

We just now pulled in to Wal-Mart and found a close parking space, then we grab the Boys and went in. /

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

This place is huge in babies POV.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

We went to get a cart, then I remembers something.

" Hay Blossom, can we split the search and go different ways. We'll get everything we need faster." I said. Then I grab one Cart and put butch in it. " I'll get everything for Butch and I'll pay fore them, and you can get whatever for the others" since we have about enough money from saving the town when we was little, we can a lot of stuff, but I never use the card with the money on it, so.

"Ok, we'll use the card and get everything they might want, beside any thing for kid or teen, or an adult." Blossom said, then she put Brick in a cart and then Bubbles Put Boomer in another cart. Then we went to the Baby part./

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I always wonder what this is for. But now I know. Letting me look at Buttercup. I awe at her, then I notice that she turn. I look at where we are at and I remember at cute flashback

**_A Flashback no one cares _**

**_Me and Buttercup went to Wal-Mart to get the new game system the Nintendo Wii. When I notices the Baby section._**

**"_Hay Butters, in about 8 years we'll be shopping in the babies section for our Son or Daughter." I said._**

**_She just look at it then continuo walking, to the Games, I caught up with her, then she said. "Butch, so you know I'm not having any kids with you." then she went to bye the Wii and some games._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Wow now where here. I notice I big box behind me. I turn around and saw a …. Diaper box. a diaper boxes. Great. She also throw in a diaper bag, with has, " ELMO" I yelled.

Buttercup look at me, " Butch what did you just say." Did I say something wrong.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I threw a Diaper bag in the cart and believe it or not. Butch just said. ELMA his first (in his form) words. And its Elma or should I say Elmo. " What do you like Elmo" I said, and he said, or try to say NAW witch is no.

" Well Butch would you have an Elmo or Bob the builder." I said the grab a Bob the Builder one. He was looking at Both then he said. " ELMA" and I place it in the cart. " now, I'll we have to do is, learn to walk, right Butch" I said, then I went to the Bath Area, I saw a Green Rubber Ducky and I got it for Butch, it also have 3 little duckling. I also got a green Towel and got a spice, that he wanted when he was 17, and I told him that it for Babies. I also got him a blanket and some toys to play with. Then I grab myself a cup that I adore. And a Book, so I can write stuff down. Then I went to the baby clothes and got a few clothes and I grab a Nick shirt and shorts, with a matching shoes, and a Hat. Then I grab a shirt that says ' on my list to do. Sleep, eat, play, eat, Sleep, cry, and Sleep' then I grab a shirt that he loved. " Ladies Man/Baby". I went to the Food side of the Store, and grab what I'm thinking of making, and grape juice and cookies. Then I went to find Blossom and Brick, who found Bubbles and Boomer. We then went to the front and started checking out, and heading out.

* * *

><p>(Blossom POV)<p>

I still can't believe we spend an Hr. in the store and now where getting stuff pack in the truck. It all fit. Barely. Then we all Hop and the car I put my seat Beult on, so did everyone whose not a baby. They already got buckled in. I look at Brick, he's got really sleepy and felled asleep, so did Boomer. But Butch is wide awake and Buttercup told us he said his first word. So not a shocker when he said NAW, ELMA. And well he might be up keeping B.C up.

I started Driving out of the parking lot when I heard a Fire Truck zooming bye, falling behind an ambulance. Should I help or get home. I started taping my fingers on the wheels. Then I said. Buttercup take the wheels I'll be home after I'm done with helping the fire." I said then I zoomed to help.

* * *

><p>(Buttercups POV) I got out and hop on the drivers seat. Then I drive home.<p>

"I should go and help" Bubbles said. " I know Bubbles but 1 we got 3 babies, and stuff in the back that will go bad if its out two long." I said. Then I turn the Radio on and check the news.

_This is Braking news._

_A Fire just started on High way New York . What we just got news, Blossom From the Power puff girls just came and is using her ice breath to cool it down. But where are the others. wait the Firefighters is now here falling behind is an Ambulance and the fire is stop and the two cars is totes but Good news is that their all safe and are not Burn to a crisp. And Blossom has just left ./_

I stop the car and let Blossom back in the driver seat. Then we all made it home. I carry all the stuff in then I grab Butch and place him on the floor. Then we started unpacking.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

We all sat around in a play set Bubbles bought. Its suppose to keep the Baby or toddlers in one place and not around the house. Its just like the one Tommy pickle has off of Rug-rats. All we need is a screw-driver and I'll bust myself out of here. I craw to where the gate is then I stand up and started messing with the lock. Then Buttercup stop me by picking me up. Hit my hands and said "No" then she place my in the middle, then went back to help. I look at my hands then I craw back to the gates then it went on and on. Soon Buttercup got tired of trying to stop me, she gave us something to play with and I haven't bother making Butters mad so I stop…For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Ville chapter 12. Is finely Done, and I'll get chapter 13 up some other day. Witch you should know the title I'm choosing.<strong>

"**Bath Time"**

**Butch: Yah.*starts clapping.**

**Buttercup: Kill me now* Talks to Deth.* **

**Deth: sorry I can't, its not your time. So readers read and review.**

**Buttercup: Help me.**


	13. Bath Time

**Hay its me DethAngle with our guest Star, …. Ok no guest Star. **

**Deth: you all most got your lying down.**

**Yes but why are we practicing now.**

**Deth: I don't know.**

**Anyway, i started this last night, after i up lode last chapter, today i got extra time to work on it and wow i got it uploaded to. i wounder how i do it.**

**I don't own any of the ppg, rrb, Teen wolf season 1 or 2, air gear, sergeant Frog, ppgz, or rrbz.**

**Deth: But she dose own her stories, her people, and me.**

**So Enjoy. **

**Chapter 13.**

**Bath Time.**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I was having a boring time in this cage. Its like living with my brother, but ,wait, I'm am with my brothers, Great.

" Can you stop hitting me with that Doll." I yelled. At Boomer who of cores stop.

"But its not a doll it's a dog name Scot. And it talks to me." Boomer said then pet Scots Head and the dog started talking. "Hi, Friend come play with me." Scot said I just look at Boomer, then I turn to Butch, who is playing with a rubber ducky, and ducklings "Butch, r you playing with Bath-Toys." I said. He just look at me and smiled

" Butter bought them, and I'm playing with them." I just face-palm my face then I Look at the girls, but mostly Blossom. I love how she laugh, it just makes a guy fall. and I remember when I started falling.

_Another useful Flashback._

_Me and my brothers just robbed a Candy store. We all have about 36 piece of candy so I'm guessing we have about,108 pieces of candy._

"_Come on Boys, lets get home before the sissy get here and ruin the fun" I said, and after I said that I heard a Female voice behind me._

" _Where are you three gonging"? I turn around to see the Power puffs, I just smirk. Then I just said. " Going home babe, what are you doing." Buttercup started hitting her fist in her hands. Then Butch started his twitching and Boomer just , well being an idiot._

_Blossom answer my answer/question, saying. " stopping you three, you just sold and where here to stop you. So I'll just hand over the candy and we'll let you go, but if you don't you'll have to deal with Buttercup, and Bubbles. Mostly Bubbles." she said then Buttercup started Twitching. And Bubbles, who I know notices have a knife in her hands, only to have realize its an shopping card. " WTF- SHE HAS A KNIFE." Boomer said looking at Bubbles. Blossom just Look at Bubbles, then Laughs. That laugh is so.. Cute, even on her.. Its feels like I'm falling threw cloud and an angle is breaking(trying to that is)my Fall. I smiled a little.. Knowing my brothers can't see me doing it._

"_Its not a knife ha ha, it's a ha ha, S-shopping ,ha, Card." she laugh, then she then ask us to give us the candy we sold .Butch started saying "you can take it from my dead Body" then he gotten a smart comment from Buttercup " Ok let me kill you then" then we all was in a battled._

_In the end the girls Won. Ruff 15: Puff 166:_

_End of flashback_

I have not know how long I was in though. But next think I know, the Girls Came and Pick us up. Is it bath time all ready.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>Blossom POV)

What Bubbles said is still in my mind. And its gross, really who thinks of something like that before we have to wash the boys.

Anyways I grab Brick and headed to the Bath Room. I got the water to not so hot nor so cold. Just warm. I started taking Bricks Shirt off. Then I took his pant of. Luckily he have a diaper on. I was a bit nerves about taking his diaper off though.

I Blink a few seconds then I let of a sign and said. " Lets get this over with." then I took it off and I laugh a little kiss Bricks Checks and place him in the water, I started washing him. I Then I dry him of and lift him out the tub. Then I put a new diaper on and a shirt and pants I pick out. Then I put his Hat on and Left the room with him.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

Blossom was laughing at me .cause of this baby thing, my D**k is so small.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I face it and I wash Boomer, clean him and cuddled with him. I also put a diaper on him, and put this cute shirt on him. I then took him down stairs and sit him down waiting for my sisters to come down stairs I played with him, I also try to teach him to talk. Only words I knew was "Mama" his first words is Mama. And the best part is I'm not his mom. And I'm sure he doesn't have one but its so cute.

* * *

><p>(Boomer POV)<p>

I said Mama because I said. "Bubbles your like a Mother to me. And I love you." I can't wait till we get turn back. I miss my voice.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

I can't do it, I just can't. I'm in the bathroom, trying to get bath time over with, But what if what Bubbles said is true. I look at Butch he is trying to undo his Diaper, he really wants me to wash him. And see his D**k, "Ug, lets just get this over with" I said, then I undid his diaper and I laugh. I shook it off, then I got Butch in the water, then I wash his body and his hair. Then I drain the water and wash him off. Then I putt on a new diaper and got the ladies man/baby shirt and put it on him.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

She laugh at me, me and my D**k. well get ready baby for when I'm back your goanna have a another visit with it.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's a short story. Only 2 pages worth my time. But what troubled me the most is when the Boys and Buttercup said D**k. I wanted to say something else but I couldn't. this is why its rated T, cuss words, some talk about sexual action. <strong>

**Deth: read and review.**

**Wait I want to do something.**

**Deth: like what.**

**Well commit on what people write. Or do a recall of who review. Or something.**

**Deth: just stick to what you do now.**

**Oh ok. Thanks for the reviews. And oh I all most forgot. I~**

**Deth: you can tell them next time. **

**Ok but you need to remind me…**

**Deth: Sure.*Lying*. For now read and review**


	14. is their a way?

**Hay Guys I'm Back, and well I'm all hype up on Ghost Adventures, and I couldn't think of anything to put . But I'm here its uploaded, and so is my quest.**

**Deth: She doesn't own the PPG, RRB, PPGZ, RRBZ, GAC,AT, My Babysitter a Vampire. Gravity Falls. Shadow the hedgehog, dragon ball z abridged, yugioh abridged, and more.**

**But I do own this story, my people, and Deth. So enjoy this chapter….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14.<strong>

**Is their a way**

* * *

><p><strong>(No one POV)<strong>

Since the girls got finished with Bath Time. Everything was quite easier to do. All the boys are talking non-sense stuff. And are in the What and Why staged. Now you might be asking your self. Are the boys are ever gonna be cured. Well I'm gust going to say this. If Their a will. Theirs a Way. Or was it can't kill two birds with a stone…..I need to thing about that… as for a mean time. Lets some one else have their POV./

* * *

><p><strong>(Buttercup POV)11:49 P.M<strong>

I was wide awake, I just can't sleep. I look at Butch who, didn't want to sleep in his crib, was laying on my bed cuddling beside me. I put my hands by his head, then I started messing with his hair. Then I had an argued to Lightly gave Butch a small Kiss on his forehead. I saw a smiled form on his face. I grab him and Put him in his crib. I made sure he was fast-asleep. Then I walk to my bed and, finely got some sleep.

**_I woke up and I found myself, next to someone. I look up and saw Butch in normal form sleeping with me. I look at him. Then his eyes open up. He started smiling when he saw that I was wake._**

**"_Hi honey." he mumbled. Then he went for a kiss. I didn't kiss him. "Did I do something wrong." he ask. I just look at him, staring. Then I heard a Baby cry, and Butch left. I got up and followed him. _**

**_I went in the room to see Butch holding…a baby._**

**"_Shush little, one. Daddy's here." he took a glance at me then smirk. " So is Mommy." then he walk over to me…_**I started fuzzing out of that dream, cause Butch was yelling. I went to calm him down. But he was calm when I pick him up. " Butch, your going to have to sleep by your own." I said then I sat on my bed rocking him to sleep.

"Why?" he ask. I look at him. He had an innocent look on his face. " Why?" he ask aging. Wanting an answer.

"Cause, I said so." I mumbled I got up and walk to the crib.

"Why?" he ask. I just look at him. Then I walk to my bed and lay him down. I grab a Note Book and Started writing down the dream I had. I hade about 12 nightmares about Butch and I. and 170 Good Dreams, with Butch and I. I'm gonging to say that this dream was a Good/Evil dream. Why? Well it have Butch in it. But it goes in the Good Dreams categories, so I have now 171. Every one has a baby or a baby cries. I never know the name of that child or its gender.

I look at my counterpart. He's already asleep. He's kind of cute, when he's asleep. Then something hit me. 'Will we ever get them back' then I went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So short story. I'll have 15 up soon.<strong>

**Deth: yep….**

**I feel like I'm forgetting something?**

**Deth: Your not.**

**Oh that's right. I was thinking. **

**Butch: Just Review.**

**Buttercup: you mean read and review.!**

**Butch: Why?**

…

…

…

**Buttercup: You're an idiot.**

**Deth: Read and review.**

**Wait I want to tell them*Gets Cut Off by ending***


	15. Lovers Heart

**Hell-O Rhymes with Jell-O.**

**Deth: yes they do now start the story.**

**Story…Rhymes with…**

**Deth: I'll do it then. DethAngle doesn't own the PPGS RRBS. Cheese. The song called Baby. A pool. A boyfriend or a pet bird.**

**Buttercup: But she dose own her stories, her cheaters, and Deth.**

**Deth: now to embarrass Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: What.**

**Deth: dear Becommingemo, yes, yes she is.* Awesome face.***

**I'll make sure of that. * Another Awesome face***

**Butch: :D Enjoy. * an another Awesome Face***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Lovers Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>(Butch POV) 6:00A.M.<strong>

I woke up and I found myself still in bed with Buttercup. I blink at her. Then I sat up. Craw to her and played with her face.

"Butch Stop" Buttercup Mumbled then open her eyes. I smiled when she got up. She then pulled the covers over her face. I waited. Then I move my hands over to the covers. Got a grip and pulled it off. And I found her sleeping. I moved my self next to her. I laid my head on her chest and listen to her heart. I started getting sleepy. Till Buttercup pick me up and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buttercup POV)<strong>

I didn't have another dream yet. But I know they got to do something with my Future. But why with Butch. Never mind that. I have bigger problems.

"Buttercup"~ Bubbles Sang. " Can you make us Breakfast. You know I'll do if I knew how to Cook. And Blossom, well when she stops Burning it. But please." she whine. Giving me the Puppy eye. I just look at her. Then I went in the Kitchen and put Butch in his High Chair. Bubbles Came in with Boomer, and She sat him in his Chair.

" Bubbles What would you like to have." I ask her. Looking lazy.

"Hm.. How about Eggs with…" she started when Blossom came in with a sleepy Brick. " Side of French Toast with.." Blossom said. " Lots of Syrup." I said while smirking.

" And Waffles.' bubbles Added. I though of something, But Bubbles already said it.

" And Pancakes. Mmm Pancakes" I started laughing. " You mean mmm donuts."

" Oh yah. Mmm Donuts." I smiled. Bubbles is just funny.

" Ok , eggs, French Toast, Waffles, and Pancakes. Witch one." I said.

" Eggs and Bacon" Bubbles said. I just Look at her. "bubbles Bacon isn't part of the menu" I said While Butch started Laughing. I just Look at him. " Now what do the Brats wants." I said then Butch stop Laughing and started Looking at me. " Olt." he said.

"Olt?" I said. " Oat-meal. Babies wants Oat-Meal." I said, while all three Boys nodded their heads.

" Oh I want some." Bubbles said. And Blossom Just nodded her head.

I went to a Cabinet and Grab the Oat-Meal and started making enough for everyone.

**Time-Skip~^-^**

After everyone was done eating I started Cleaning.

**Another Time-Skip~****:|**

I put Butch on the Floor and sat down beside him. He climb on my lap and started saying crazy things like " Olt, Kuag, Ug, Mama, Lkie, Weg Toe Am Stomo." I just look at him. He then look at me and started smiling. 'I have no ideal what he just said.' but I just keep straying at him.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

" Oat-Meal, made me so full, Ug, Baby You know a way to a man stomata" I said then I look at Buttercup who was looking at me with a Blank face. I started laughing and she smiled-a little. " I love you Butters." then I yawn and laid my head on her chest, Just enjoying her heart beat.

**Ok. Chapter 15 is done, and_ short_. well dose anyone know that a child loves listening to their Mothers heart beat. And that's why I made Butch listen to her heart. **

**Deth: so Angle how much Bells do you have.**

**I don't know. I spent it all on cloth, and axes to throw in the Wishing well.**

**Deth: … How's the path going.**

**Everyone is connected. Beside the animals. Plush I have every Fruits beside 2, a pear and something else.**

**Buttercup:Hay. this is not An Animal Crossing conversation, its an Ending **conversation**, now…Deth what did you mean yes, yes she is. **

**Deth: Just read the reviews, then 14****th**** chapter.**

**Buttercup: Ok.. I'll will**

**Oh right, I know that I haven't had it up on the 4****th****, But I want to say, I hope you all hade an exciting 4****th**** of July. At least better then I had.*Shivers* Ok read re-read and review.**

**Deth: Bye. **


	16. He's Back

**Hi Guys. And Girls Big Surprise and funny endings, But Exciting Middles or something like that. **

**Deth: Angle dose not own the ppg rrb, Avatar the last air bender, the legend of Korra, Cactus juice. 3 complete stories, and a pet bird.**

**But I own my ideals, this story, a pool( Finely), my peoples, 2 complete stories and Deth. So Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16.**

* * *

><p><strong>He's Back.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(No One POV)<strong>

Blossom and Brick was playing Patty-Cakes. Bubbles was helping Boomer with his Words a little. And Buttercup and Butch, still in the position they where still in. Buttercup still confuse on what Butch said, while Butch is taking an Nap.

Then out of now where the Door open and the Proffer-Who left a few chapters ago, enter.

"Dad" Blossom said, who quickly caught the proffer before he fell.

" Hay, Blossom. How's everyone do-*Hiccup* Doing. I just got back from M-My science con-confection. And I-I meat some,…some…one that can-an help*Hiccup*. If your wondering. Why I'm Drunk. Well…. I was a Judge.. Of…It. *Hiccup* well the test subject. And someone made Drunk-Me-Not. An old recipe to get people drunk faster. And I Drink it All Up." he said. Bubbles and Buttercup went to help Blossom to move their dad to the empty couch.

* * *

><p><strong>(Butch POV)<strong>

Great just great he had to ruin the moment. But.. He did said something in the line that he knew some one that can help. Now to get back on Buttercups Lap.

I watch her as she laid on the Floor next to the couch. I then craw to her. I came closer she smiled at me. Then I was almost in her lap when she pick me up.

" Its-s Like Where living in a w-world of-f Magical Stu-Stuff, Man." Proffer said, trying to catch something. "Ok who give the old man weed." I yelled. Witch now everyone-meaning my brothers. Was now looking at me. " he's on something I tell you. Maybe Hippie Juice. Or the stuff Mojo hides under his bed. Or something." I stated.

" Dad you need to quite that after job. Its goanna Kill you." I look at Buttercup. Then I moved my hands on her neck trying to reach her face. She then pick me up and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blossom POV)<strong>

" Dad you need to quite that after job. Its goanna Kill you." Buttercup said then she pickup Butch and left the room.

"Daddy, how long will it last" Bubbles said. Looking quite worry.

"Bubbles, a Drunk-Me-Not last until 24 hr, so Dad has only about 30 minuets till it last. Now I don't know if he had any kind of drugs, but we might need to keep an eye out and hope for the best." I said trying to cheer her up. Then I look at dad who trying to Shoo something away from him. " And as for you. I need you to go to sleep." I order my dad, as he whine. I then threw a cover over him . Then me and Bubbles left with our counterpart.

* * *

><p><strong>So the proffer is back. And Drunk.<strong>

**Deth: yes completely Drunk, and High.**

**Off of cactus juice. *Holds cactus juice in hand***

**Butch* Grab it and start drinking it***

**Wait Butch no.**

**Butch: *Started to act like Sokka*Drink Cactus juice, it'll Quench ya! Nothing Quenchier .IT'S THE QUWNCHIESR! **

**Me and Deth: No thanks.**

**Butch: Suit your Self.**

**Ok while Butch is on the Cactus Juice, he'll be with Buttercup**

**Buttercup: What, No!**

**Deth: sorry But he has to. He's your counterpart.**

**Butch: it's a Giant Mushroom, Maybe its Friendly. Friendly mushroom, Mushy Giant Friend.**

**Ok he's starting to freak me out. *looks at camera* Avatar Style. *Try Moon Walking off stage.***

**Butch: Who Set Deth of Fire.**

**Deth: -.- .ok read and review. And we'll try to calm Butch down before we being next chapter.**

**MY CABBAGES!**

**Deth: O.0 -and angle, Ok now it's a Good Bye.**


	17. To the Lab

**Oh I'm on, hi Girls and Boys, Butch is calm down, and we lock every Cactus Juice in a Safe, Box.**

**Deth: Now I wonder what going to happen now.**

**Buttercup: Do you know what I've go through, Butch keep saying Stuff like.**

**Butch: Sorry Babe. **

**Buttercup: Don't call me Babe.**

**Butch: Y not.**

**Buttercup: it sound weird and stupid coming from your mouth.**

**Deth; stop it. DethAngle doesn't own the PPG, RRB, invader Zim, Dora the explore, and other great Value.**

**But I do own this story, my peps, a Pool, and Deth. So Enjoy.**

**Deth: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**To the Lab.**

* * *

><p><strong>(No One POV)<strong>

After the Proffer got his senses back the Girls keep asking him Question.

"Who did you find, that can help the Boys." Blossom said. Buttercup Ask. "Is he a nerd?" "Or is she or he coming over to day." Bubbles ask. This keep going for a while, Till a Door Bell rang. "That's Him Right Now. Be nice." the Proffer said. Then he walks out the Kitchen to greet the Mystery Person. All three Girls pop their heads out to see the person. But what they didn't know is why he is here.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blossom POV)<strong>

No Why is he here? "Dad why" I yelled. Everyone looks at me. You know what he did to me." I said. I just look at him. Dad looks at Dexter. Then at me. I was tearing up a little. I then grab Brick and went to my room.

I place Brick on my bed and fall next to him. He then crawled on my chest and laid his head down. I started crying as crying lead to baling. Brick soon put his hands on my face, like he's telling me everything is all right. I started calming down; I look at Brick and smiled. I then lift him off me and started cuddling with him. "Oh I love you, so Much. But not in lovely way." then Brick started talking nonsense. "I wove Wou, Wove Wove Wou." I knew exactly what he just said. He said that he Loves me, Love, Love, me. I gave him a peck on his checks. Then I started Humming a lullaby that calms me down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Butch POV)<strong>

"Dexter, any news on how to turn the Boys back." Proffer asks. I look at all of them. Bubbles and Buttercup glared at Dexter like he has done wrong. "Well I need some of the chemicals that they accidentally got in. But I'm not going in Mojos House. Well not alone. That is. It seams I also need their DNA to make sure to find what not theirs. I also need the girls DNA to match some differences in both of them." Dexter Said while fixing his glasses. I look at Buttercup, she is still glaring at Dexter, are they mad because he broke up with Blossom. I watch as she garb an Inflated Bat, and start blowing it up.

"Ok you can have some of the boys and some of the Girls DNA, and I'll let Buttercup come with you. Or Bubbles, or if you want to fix your Relationship you can take Blossom. What ever one you rather take." the proffer said. I look at Dexter and saw him thinking, "Well Mr. Unitioum, I was thinking about you coming with me, But I do need to repair mine and Blossom Relationship. So Blossom would do." at that same exacted Time. Blossom came down. All red puff eyes but she looks like she's feeling better. With Brick in her hands.

"Blossom Can you lead Dexter to Mojos Lab and Help him get the Sampled that the Boys got their self into." the Proffer said. Blossom look at Dexter then At Brick. "Ok." she said. Then she Put Brick next to us, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blossom POV)<strong>

I never wanted to see his face ever again, but karma had something else in mind. Now we are walking to Mojos silence.

"Bloss, I just want you to know. In the end, you'll find out why I broke up with you. And you'll know what side I'm on. I just wanted to help. Even if it's a stupid plan, it'll work one way." Dexter said. I look at him. What on earth is he talking about? "What are you talking about? I ask.

Dexter look at me the keep walking. "You'll see. I'll tell you when we leave MoJo a Secret I had to keep. But it was too much for me to keep in. I told my Sister, and then erased her memories. I told the talking Dog and erased his memories. I just need to tell someone that can keep a secret, and not blab. No matter how much it will help your problems." Dexter said. Then we were at Mojos.

~ Mojos House hasn't change at all. He still lived on the volcano, and I never know why theirs a Volcano in Towns Ville. Couldn't they build somewhere else? I'm sure Brick never gets Cold in the winters. And I bet he gets really hot in the summer. Just thinking about this is making me sweat. I look at the front room and saw a huge hole in the wall. Shape of Boomer body. Then I saw the kitchen, I look around and saw a fridge. I open it and saw something disgusting. Molded Cheese Burnt Molded Bread, and A Dead Mouse. With tons of flies. I close the door, and follow Dexter to Mojos Lab. Where the incident Happen.

I saw MoJo cleaning something up.

"Yo MoJo." I said. "What you're cleaning up." I ask. He looks at me and smiled, "I spilled my Coffee and I'm cleaning it up. IF your looking for the rest of the chemical, well I managed to put some in a bottle on the shelf over their. I know you'd come to get it, so I made it easier for you to get it." He said. Then Dexter walks over to it and picks it up. I notices Two Desks, and a huge machine, witch looks like people can be hock onto it. Then I started having some kind of Vision. Three Boys hock up to this machine, no that can't be right. They look like the boys. I shock the vision out of my head, and I had to ask Mojo what this is. "Hay Mojo, What dose this Machine do." I said while Mojo spit out his coffee again. "It's for caning cans, but it doesn't really work. So I've have to scrap it." Mojo said. I just look at him, then Dexter came over and nudged me to come along. We walk up the stairs then open the door. I then notice a Red, Blue, and Green Door. "Are these the boys' room." I ask my self out loud. I stop where I was going, and walk to the Red door. "Blossom, lets go." Dexter said. I look at him. Then I headed back on track.

We soon left Mojo, and about 1 mile away, Dexter stop. "Blossom, just so you know. The accident wasn't an accident." Then he walks back to my house. I just stared at him. Shock and confuse on what he said. I shock it off and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buttercup POV)<strong>

"If he hurts her I'm going to kill him. I yelled, while I waited for Dinner to finished cooking. " if I get my hands on him I'm gonging to tear his liver apart and throw it to the dogs, even they wouldn't like it, and neither would Hobos or meat Eater-animals." soon the timer went off, I grab a oven mitten, and pulled the Lausanne out.

"Buttercup your too worry about your older sister I'm sure she's fine." Dad said. Labeling a test tube. I almost forgot about giving Blood. It still hurts, I had to relax Butch, witch was half easy and half hard but he managed to give some of his blood. Now Boomer and Brick was hard. Well Boomer wasn't, But Brick, He didn't want me nor Bubbles to touch him, and he didn't want Dad to either. So Dad have to do it when Blossom returns. Specking Of Blossom. Hears come Blossom.

"Blossom welcomes home, how's was the trip to the boy's house." I said. I look at Butch who is drooling at my Lausanne.

"Well I saw a huge Hole in the wall with someone outlining in it." Blossom started. Then Boomer looks at Butch who is smirking. "Then I saw the most disgusting thing in the fridge." she said trying not to throw up. "Then I saw Mojo cleaning something up, witch was his coffee. Then I saw a machine and I had a vision of three boys hock up on it, But Mojo said its for caning." she said while the boys eyes went shock. " Well enough of that time to get!" I Said. Grabbing my plate.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok 17 is done.<strong>

**Buttercup: yes it is, But 18 is coming.**

**Deth: Guess who made Waffles.* Holds Pancakes***

**I'm not going to eat that, well not with out Syrup.**

**Deth: *starts screaming like Gir.***

**Fine I'll try some. **

**Deth: *Walks away***

**Butch; wow who know she'd be the one to act up, and like Gir.**

**Buttercup: *Knock Butch on the floor.* Who knows what the matter is with her.**

**Butch: Hi Floor, Make me a sandwich.**

**Bubbles: Hi Baby.**

**Boomer: Hi cow, Lets Dance.**

**Blossom: I was the turkey all along.**

**Brick: Chicken, I'm Going to eat you.**

**Buttercup: Why Piggy, Why Why Piggy, I loved you Piggy I loved You!**

**Ok people I know he's funny but really, I'm not saying any of his line. *Squirrel runs bye* I saw a squirrel, it was doing like this.* Acts like a Squirrel.***

**Butch:*Gets up* Ok read and review. **

**Deth: *walks back in.* if your wondering why we just uploaded 16 and 17 on the some day, is well angle made 16 first, hade to go moms, Stupid dog chew it up, so she couldn't uploaded it when she was done, so she started on 17.**

***Stop acting like a squirrel* so I hade time to work on 17 I finished 17 today. So read and Review Just like Butch said. While I chase that squirrel, or work on chapter 18, Hum tuff chose.**

**Deth: there is no choose, the fate of Humanity rest on your hands. So…..Chase that squirrel.**

**Ok.*Runs after the Squirrel.***


	18. Get the Lumps Out of here!

**Hay Guys, I try to chase the squirrel but he left the studio through a window. I try to follow, but lost it**

**Deth: I never though you would listen to me so easy.**

**But I wanted to chase it. However, I though their more squirrels to chase out their. However, theirs only one FanFiction Arthur name DethAngle.*Smiles Big*. In addition, I know the legend of Korra is over with a long time ago. Nevertheless, I just now finished it. And let me tell you, I am still weeping over the end. *Starts Crying. Thinks of an ideal.* what if theirs a new avatar. An Earth Bender is next, then a fire bender they got to continuo the cycle. Right.**

**Deth: Let the producer think of it. But as for now worry about this Story. DethAngle doesn't own the PPG, RRB, PBJ, Subway, Adventure Time, Good Luck Charily, or a pet bird.**

**Butch: But she dose own this story, her peps, Deth, and a pool.**

**Buttercup: Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Get the Lump out of here.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(No One Pov)<strong>

It's been a Week since Blossoms Trip to the boys' House, and three week since the accident. But we know it's not an accident, But where going to keep it like that. Anyway, the proffer had just putting up the pool in the back yard, and the Girls Help put water in. they also got the boys new swim shorts, and some arm floats. Now before I get off track. The boys have already learned how to walk. And run.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buttercup Pov)<strong>

Since Dad put the pool up, I've been real relax. Well kind of. I still have been having those dreams, and I finely found out the Baby name, but I forgot it. Great. Anyways Butch is in the Minnie pool with his Brothers. While I'm laying back in the shade, enjoying a cool day out side. Until it started pouring.

All three of us quickly grab our baby counterpart and head in side.

I quickly dried off Butch who is completely wet. I started drying his hair when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up, and went to the door. I open the door and saw Mitch. I glare at him

"What do you want, Bitch." I said. Mitch his Brown Hair, and Brown Eyes. More like Creepy Black. With damp wet hair. "I was wondering if I could stay here till storm dies down." Mitch said. I look out side and saw a car. More like a limo. "Why don't you stay in your car?" I said. Mitch looks at the limo and Laughs. "I don't have a Car, and Princess and I need some where to stay till the storm blow down." he said. Then the limo window rolled down. And Princess was in it. "Mitchie Pooie." she creaks, "can you hurry and find a place; I don't even care if it's a cheep Motel only if we can get out of this rain." Princess yelled.

"Oh God she's Back." Bubbles said, I look at her, and saw Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Butch, and Boomer shaking their heads to a no. "Sorry Mitch, no one likes Princess. And Staying under the same house with an Ex, and a Whore is not a good ideal." I said, then Mitch looks at my legs as I felt something grapping them. I look at the person who grab my legs and saw Butch. I pick him up and said. "And beside, we have to baby-sit the RRBs they got turn into babies." I said cuddling up with Butch. "Now will you mine telling Princess this important messages, from the PPG and RRB." I said, and Mitch nodded his head in approval," Tell her to get the Lump out of Here. As of here I mean Townsville, and as of Townsville I mean forever!" I said then I shut the door. More like slamming the door in his face. Just like when I broke up with him. "Jack." I said. "I Swore I'll Punch his face in, next time I see him and Princess together." I said then I pick the towel up and continuo drying Butch off. To be hones, Butch is Cute, well for now. I watch as he started yawning. I then heard a Yell of a Witch. Then I heard a Car driving off. I just smirk in victorious. Knowing I won this round.

* * *

><p><strong>18 Short, But Long.<strong>

**Deth: Its not long its short. As all ways.**

**Hay I'm tired, and I try to put Butch Pov in their But I just couldn't.**

**Butch: Why not.**

**I had to go up and down up and down, Just trying to type everything they said. And its Killing me.**

**Buttercup: is it cause we found some of your Homemade video and watch almost all of them.**

**Yes, now I just want you all to know, I'm doing a Voting Poll. On your own time, go and Vote. I'll recall it as soon as the Freshman years start for me. Wait, I'm going to be in 9****th**** grade next year. And its my first year in High school.**

**Butch: Good Luck with Freshmen Hunt.**

**Butch stop It. I was total cool until I saw that Family Guy episode. Now I'm wishing Summer will last Forever.**

**Deth: We all wish that. Now read and review, and tell us what you want to happen next. More Green ,Blues, or Reads. Even if it's a Green Fiction.**

**Yah, so do what ever you want, and make sure you vote, I'll be calling them in when my school starts, so I don't know when your school starts but it be open till August 4****th**** or 5****th****. Or I'll keep them in till my Birthday. Who knows.**

**Buttercup: Re-ReRead and Review.**

**Butch: and Vote. : )**


	19. Reds

**Hay Girls and Boys, I have finely got it done. So a Red, all Reds, can I at least have one Green Deth.**

**Deth: No.**

**Oh fine, I do not own the PPG, RRB, Cars 1 and 2. A bird. And my own room. Doesn't own the 1# Dance game company **

**Butch: But she dose own this Story, her people, her ideals, and a Pool. And I own the games just dance 123, **

**Buttercup: Enjoy~ ;)**

**Why are you happy?**

**Buttercup: I'll tell you later.**

**Ok, Read and Enjoy like Buttercup said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19.<strong>

**Reds.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Blossom POV)<strong>

After the Witch problem, I steeled down on the couch reading a book. While Brick lays on my lap. I still can't image the boys playing in random chemicals, unless they didn't. And that vision that I saw, could it be telling me what really happen. The world would never know. Unless… Mojo knows. I know the boys know, but what about Mojo…dose he know what really happen, or is it just an act, and what Dexter said. It makes me wounded what really happen to them, are they sat up fro one of Mojo Last evil plan, or did they really played in the random Chemicals. Its makes me really think.

I shock that out of my head, and continuo reading.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bricks POV)<strong>

Blossom looks like she really enjoying her book, I wish I could be cuddling her. I never know how much she loves Twilight. I know I don't. I never watch it but, I know I'll hate it. Anyways I would do anything to be back to normal so I can bet the living snots out of Mojo. I never think of him or HIM one of my father, since we turn good, I think the Proffer is more like a dad to us. He care for us when me and my brothers had a cold. Mojo and HIM never care, and said it will go away soon. When Mojo stop putting good food in the Fridge, the Proffer said we can come over for Breakfast lunch and dinner any time.

I shock that off my mind and look at my brothers and see what their doing.

Butch was messing Buttercup with Buttercups Hair.

And Boomer is sleeping next to Bubbles.

I reamer when we turn on the good side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash back, what s up with them?<em>**

_It was a Tuesday, end of September, when one of our fights in with almost killing our self. It was so bad we had to be rush into the Hospital. And all it was a Blake until I woke up in a Hospital bed._

"_What happen?" I ask. A nurse who just came in._

"_You your brothers and the Puff where badly injure. So you 6 was taken to this Hospital." she said then I men in whit came in the door. "Nurse Vicky." the man said. "Their no availed rooms for the other sicker people so I need to room Brick with his counterpart." he said and my eyes filled with shock when he mention her. I started growling, while the man brought her in._

_She saw me and also started growling. _

"_Now you two, I need you not to fight, and if you two can I don't know compare how Different or same you guys are, or not talk at all." the man said. "Now all I have to do is get Butch and Buttercup in the same room." he mumbled. I watch as he help Blossom in her new bed. Then I notices her bruise and scrapes. And how she has a banged rap around her head. I put my hand on my forehead and felt something on my head. "Nurse?" I ask freaking out._

"_Yes? Brick." Nurse Vicky said._

"_Can I have a Mirror? Please." I started shaking, as she handed me a handheld Mirror._

_I then held it next to me. I look at my face and saw that I had a Black eye (Left) and a banged rap around my head. I had May cuts that I think are really deep._

_I look at Blossom who is now dazing off. She did this to me. But I did that to her. Whoa I wonder what Butch and Boomer look like._

_Soon the nurse walk out and Blossom started talking._

"_Brick…" she started. I look at her and saw that she was holding back a tear. "I never meant to take it this Far." she mumbled. "I guess none of us would have been hurt if me and my sisters weren't created." she started crying. One thing I hat is when someone beautiful cry, I did one thing I never though I would change our life. "Red." I said "Stop your crying I got a Deal to make with you." I said, Blossom try to stop crying, _

"_W-what do you want, B-brick?" she said. I stop and though for a min then I said. "I want to make a deal with you, me and my brothers stop being bad, and try to be good. Unless you can think better." I said. I watch her as she try to put a smiled on her face. "I think I-It will work. Well me and you and the Blues." she said, now laughing. I smiled well smirk, and then I took my covers off making sure I'm not in one of those nightgown, and wobbled over to blossom bed and got in it. Then I started wiping away her tears while she started falling asleep, and I don't know why but I think I can here Butch and Buttercup fighting down the hall. "It'll Work I promise." I whisper to Blossoms ears. Then I got out of her bed in back in mine. "I'll make sure it dose."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Now that I think about it, I guess it did work out, and the town is a lot safer when we join them. Be and my brothers got to punch both of our Fathers, and found our love ones. I could say well good job, or good well job, but that doesn't back since, so I'm going to say good job. I look at Blossom and smiled as she closed her book while her eyes where now in shock.<p>

"O m glob." she said. "Too much drama." then she threw the book behind her and grab me and gave me a kiss on the checks. "Oh I love you epic moment." Buttercup said. I look at her and wounded what the heck she just said.

* * *

><p><strong>And the end of 19. I will never know how much better it'll be if I didn't do the first thing I wrote. What was I thinking . Well its over with and now I can work on 20.. Then 21..then 22, and 23, and on and on till its Finished.<strong>

**Deth: Even if its school, Freshmen hunt, Freshmen hunt.**

**Stop Scaring me. ****:(**** If anyone can tell me how Freshmen its like. Please! PM me if you do. Thank you. **

**Buttercup: Please Read and Review. :D**


	20. That Special Moment

**Sup 20 is up. Ok I'm not so nerves about High School no more.**

**Deth: are you sure? *smirks***

**Yes, I'm not scared, I just want to get over with it.**

**Buttercup: Deth Angle doesn't owned us or the idiot Ruffs.**

**Butch: Hay. T-T.**

**Buttercup: But she dose own her ideals, this stories, her peoples and Deth.**

**Deth: Enjoy z**

**20.**

**That Special Moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Buttercup POV)<strong>

I cuddled with Butch after Mitch and Princess left. It's more like he's on my chest while **sleeping**. I decided to do the same thing. Not knowing what kind of dream I'm going to have.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I open my eyes to a baby cry. I look around and saw the door open,<strong>_

_**Butch soon came in with a tray, "Hay Honey." he said putting the tray on my lap. "Happy Mothers Day." I look at the tray and saw my favorite breakfast. "It took me about 8 min to figure it out, then it took about an hr to make it." Butch said, I grab the fork, and dig in the food, and then I spit it out. **_

"_**Ewe, it tastes weird." I yelled. "What did you put in it?" I ask while wiping my tong.**_

"_**All the ingredients I know, it didn't tell me what kind of Flowers to put in it so I put the one that are red." Butch said while I gage. **_

"_**Butch it meant Flour not Flowers." I said reaching for the trashcan. **_

"_**Oh, wonder why it took so long. Let me make you a new bowl. K~" Butch said winking. **_

"_**I rather wake up from this dream then surfers you're cooking." I mumbled. Then I place the tray on the nightstand of Butches side and went to sleep. Soon I felt Butch crawling in bed and cuddling me, tight. Then he started humming the lullaby Hush little baby.**_

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and saw my self-still on the couch but Butch was awake. And playing with my hair. I swipe his hands off. But he keeps playing with my hair. I grab his hands and hit it lightly. Then he pulled away and holds his hand.<p>

"Oh I love you epic moment." I said. Not knowing what I meant. Then Butch started crying.

"Buttercup. What did you do to make him cry?" Blossom said, holding Brick really close.

"He keeps playing with my Hair, so I lightly hit him. It didn't even leave a mark." I said I got up and started calming Butch down.

"Nothings working." I yelled. I try to rock him to sleep but he keeps crying.

"Sing him a **lullaby**." Bubbles suggested. I could only think of one. And its Hush little baby. But I don't want to sing it. Well not in front of my sisters. So I went in the kitchen and started singing.

**"Hush Little Baby Don't Say a Word."** I started and Butch look at me. "**Mama going to bye you a Mocking Bird."** I know Bubbles and Blossom is watching me right now.** "And if that Mocking Bird won't sing! Mama going bye you a Diamond ring."** I really hate singing in front of people, it just fell weird.** "And if that Diamond ring turns Brass, Mama going to bye you a looking glass."** I turn to look at Butch who stops crying a little; maybe because I said I'll buy him a Diamond ring. **" If that Looking Glass gets broke, Mama going to bye you a Billy Goat, and if that Billy Goat won't pull."** yep now I feel stupid. **"Mama going to bye you a cart and bull. And if that cart and Bull turn over."** I have a feeling this is why Butch was singing me the Lullaby in my dream. **"Mama going to bye you a dog name Rover. And if that dog name Rover won't bark."** I should teach Butch how to cook so what happen in my dream doesn't happen. **"Mama going to bye to a house and cart. And if that hoarse and cart fell down."** I really don't want to say this. **"You'll still be the sweetest Baby in town."** I look at Butch and surprise, he's asleep. I chuckled then went back in the liven room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Butch POV)<strong>

I don't know why, but I love it when she sings. I remember when Brick told me and Boomer his deal he made.

_**Flash Back,**_

_**I woke up to Buttercups yelling at her Nurse, of why she has to stay in the same room as I.**_

"_**You know I can hear you idiot!" I yelled. My Nurse 'Britney' was helping me into a wheel chair. While Buttercups Nurse, 'Hanna' was helping her. We both got pretty mess up. Both with a broken leg, and a broken Arm. And our heads are almost all raped up. While our Hip is kind of out of place. And both of our shoulder is Bruised.**_

" _**I hate Hospitals, and I Hate him." Buttercup said pointing at me. I laugh, as both of our Nurse rolled us to the cafeteria. I'm glad I didn't get to sit with Buttercup. And I'm glad I got to sit with my brothers.**_

" _**So boys, I had made a deal with the pink Puff." Brick said while I try to Scratching my nose. **_

" _**What, not fighting while we healed." I said. I notices how Both Brick and Boomer look like.**_

_**Brick had a banged some bruise and a black eye. While Boomer, had a cask on his right arm and a eye patch on his right eye. And it looks like he is wherein a hearing aid.**_

_**Brick started laughing. " Nope, its something like that but it's a no."**_

" _**Are we giving up something witch will soon change our life," Boomer Ask**_

"_**Yes. I had made a deal that we'll give up Evil and Try to be Good." Brick said. **_

"_**WHAT" some one said. I look around and saw it was Buttercup who said that, while Blossom was calming her down.**_

" _**Now for my what. WHAT!" I yelled Brick just chuckled then got up and went behind me. Soon he push me to where the puffs are. " Oh god Brick just leave me with the Deth Kid." I said mentioning Boomer.**_

"_**Too late." Brick said as he wheeled me to Buttercup, then stop me. Then took a seat next to Blossom. Boomer soon join us and keep silence.**_

_**I look At Brick then I had to say. " Brick, why did you make that stupid bet!" everyone was pause for a moment then Brick begin to speak.**_

"_**Cause I don't like when girls cry, and blame their self for being born." Brick said while Blossom put her head down. " I do wish we haven't got ourselves into the hospital." Blossom said. **_

"_**Aw , Cheer Up Bloss, it could be worse." Bubbles said smiling like something big just happen.**_

" _**Yah, we all could be Killed." Buttercup said. " And I mean all of us." she looks at me and growl. I smirk and growl back. Some how I know that me and Butter Butt will be Best of Best Buddies. We stop growling when our nurses came to take all 6 of us back to our room.**_

_**End of Not a Really Good Flashback**_

I don't know how what I said Earle ago, connects to the Flashback, But she connects to everything to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Its alive.<strong>

**Butch: What's alive. **

**Something.**

**Buttercup: What is it.**

**I don't know.**

**Deth: But didn't you said…**

**I said what I said. Now please Re-Read and Review.**

**Butch: But I want to know what it is.**

**What?**

**Buttercup: that thing you said Its Alive.**

**You'll see later.**

**Buttercup: I can't wait tell us now.**

**Tell you what?**

**Deth: just read and review.**


	21. 3 Letter Words

**So number 21, never though I get this far.**

**Deth: Why.**

**I don't know.**

**Deth: you just wanted to say that.**

**Yes. Oh, I have been watching some many funny people on you tube. And their funny episodes. Their so Amazing. ^-^**

**Deth: yes, yes they are.**

**Buttercup: DethAngle doesn't own me or my sisters, nor our idiotic counterpart.**

**Butch: witch ones. You got the Punks, Ruffs and Rights.**

**Buttercup: Ruffs, now where was I… **

**Let me finished it. I do own this story, my people, a pool, and Deth.**

**Deth: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>

**3 Letter Words.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bubbles POV)<strong>

When Buttercup went in the Kitchen me and Blossom went to spy on her. I know its wrong, but it's a million in a life time to hear Buttercup sing a Lullaby. We listen carefully and when she said **'you'll still be the sweeties Baby around' **we quickly head back to our spot. I try to keep a giggle in but it was hard.

"Ok guys I know you was listening, so unless you want to survive I'd say we don't say a word about this ever again." Buttercup said. I stop laughing after she said that in steed I just smiled. I remember when Buttercup had to sing in the school talent show to get out of ISS Miss Keen, our Principal, told Buttercup that if she sings at the talent show, that she'll take her out of ISS. When Buttercup told me and Blossom the deal she made with Miss Keen, I offer to sing with her. But she said she wants to sing solo. Soon the boys came and Butch had the same problem, Buttercup told him she had to sing to. Soon the talent show came; me and Boomer sang Barbie Girl. He of cores was singing Kim's part. Then Blossom and Brick sang ET Ft Kanye West. Butch was singing Bottoms up, I was wondering who is going to do Nicki Minaj part, until Buttercup came out rapping the whole thing. I think Butch was shock.

"Ok Buttercup." I said. Something was trying to get on my lap. I notice that it was boomer and I quickly pick him up. "Blossom, Buttercup. I have a question." I ask

"And I might have an answer." Blossom said then Pick Brick up and cuddled with him.

"Where's dad?" I ask. Blossom look at Buttercup, who now put Butch in the crib, then ran up stairs. Soon Buttercup came down stairs shaking her head.

"I hope he's not at work!" Blossom yelled, she put Brick in the crib and grab the phone and called Dads work.

Buttercup pick Butch up and let Brick out to craw, _she open the hatch if your wondering, _and he craw to Blossom, who is in the kitchen yelling at dad through the phone.

You never think if people is yelling Butch would be awake to hear this, But he's a deep sleeper, only way to wake him up if you threat Buttercup, witch it seems so romantic. Well sometimes.

"Buttercup you should try to wake Butch up without getting threatens." I said. Buttercup laugh then she start tickle Butch's tummy. Only thing Buttercup got was a twitch.

"I'll work on that, as for now. Bubbles I'll rip Octi arms off if you don't threaten me. She said, I stare at Butch then at Buttercup,

"Well here goes nothing. Buttercup, you smell." I started and Butch started waking up. "You'll never find your Mr. Write." Butch eyes open then glare at me. Boomer started yelling at Butch. And he yelled back. "Buttercup, you smell like fresh Apples, have you been using the shampoo I give you." I ask. Buttercup gave me a puzzled look then caught on what I'm saying.

"Why yes I have." she said Butch look at both of us, lean closer to buttercup then lean away.

"And you'll never find your Mr. Write if you stop looking for him, he can even be under your nose." I said remember that Butch is under her nose. She looks at Butch and Butch look at her, he gave her a smirk and she said.

"Please don't remind me about my Nightmares." I do recall her telling me and Blossom about her dreams when the boys nap in the afternoon.

"Had any more lately." I ask.

" Yah, it was Mothers Day and he made me my favorite breakfast, but mess it up, he said he'll go and make a new bowl but I said I rather wake up from this dream, then layer back in bed, then he came to cuddled up with me and, get this. He sang the Hush little Baby lullaby." Buttercup said. Butches look jealous of who ever this Mysterious person is. But he doesn't know its him."You but it in your book yet?" I ask. Buttercup shake her head then But butch down. She then flies somewhere and came back with a book and pen.

"I'll write it now." Buttercup said writing down something. Butch just look at her.

I look at Boomer who is trying to reach one of his newer toy I bough him. It's a Woody doll and a Bull eyes action set. And I bought him Jessie and Buzz. All the boys have found something their interest in. Boomer Toys Story. Brick Trains. And Butch Lego. Buttercup buys him big Lego pieces so he won't chock on them. She's so nice. In a way. Blossom buys Brick Tomes the train stuff and he pretend their not their. And Boomer well I always know he love Toy Story.

I grab Woody and Buzz. Then I grab Jessie. Bull's eye was a bit far for me to reach so I use my feet. Then I grab it and gave it to Boomer.

" I Wove Wou!" Boomer said. I smiled at him then I sneak a small kiss. On is cheeks then I whisper to Boomer. " Oh I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>(Boomer POV)<strong>

" I Love You" I said Bubbles smiled and said I love you too. Then she give me a kiss on the checks, I started blushing like crazy.

" Boomer stop Blushing, Blushing for girls." Butch said, I look at him," Butch remember last year the all 6 of us went swimming, and you saw Buttercup in a swimsuit you was blushing mad crazy" I said.

" I don't remember anything like that." Butch said.

" she had one a one piece."

"Two Piece, she was wearing a Two piece." Butch said. I look at my brother

" You said you don't remember such things." I said.

" I know what I said, and I wasn't blushing. Blood was trying to come out of my nose but it got lost and found my cheeks." Butch said.

" Oh." I said. Then I look at Woody and Jessie, then I try to put all three of them of Bull eyes but Buzz couldn't fit so I drop him and continuo playing. Blossom and Brick came in. " What's Up Bro." Butch said.

" Their dad went to work, and something about drugs." Brick said.

" Who knew Proffer works in a place like that." Butch said

" Blossom, what did dad said." Bubbles said.

" He said he can fell a promotion coming, and he'll be in a building with no drugs or alcohol." Blossom said.

" He should just quit and get his old job back, and if Mr. Clean doesn't give him his job back I'll threaten him." Buttercup said.

" Yah Baby, I'll be with you every way." Butch said. I look at Butch who is trying to turn around to face Buttercup.

" What Bothers me is that Mr. Clean isn't afraid of getting beating up. Its on one of his to do list." Bubbles said.

" Who has getting Beating up one of their to-do list." Buttercup said. While helping Butch turn around.

" He is just.. So weird." Blossom said. I look at everyone then remember how this all started.

_**Got to at least have one back Flash.**_

_Our nurse came to take us all back to our room. My nurse Missy, and Bubbles Nurse, Heather walk us back to our room. It was a quite walk until the Dr came and told me I'm having a check up on my ear later._

_As soon as we got in our room, and in the beds, Bubbles started talking, I couldn't hear he clearly but I know she was saying sorry for bustling your eardrums._

" _Bubbles right now I can't hear clearly, but I know your apologizing." I said. I look at Bubbles and saw that she was crying a little, I got out of bed and in hers, I hug her from the behind and brought the sweet smell of villain." everything is going to be fine, We'll help you fight. And you'll help us be good." I said. I watch as her lips move I read her lips, she's saying 'after your check up and then surgery I'll teach you some manners.' I have no way to explain this but I have feelings for her. I smiled then I walk back to my bed before the Dr. came and Missy my nurse came to take me to the E.R._

_**End of Flash Back**_

After we got out of the hospital we went to the Mayors to singe a contract to say we've stop evil. Then he announce it to the whole town, our dads where mad but we show them. Soon everyone retire, or moved. And all three of my brothers and I have deep feelings for our counterpart. I know Brick had them first then I had them the Butch found them, after staring at her for a min or so. Good times, Good Time. Now where babies, I hope we become our age soon. I still wonder if I left my door open.

* * *

><p><strong>So 21 is all about the blues and the Proffers dangerous job. And Blues.<strong>

**Deth: Hay Angle, what where you talking about last episode.**

**Um…. The Its Alive..**

**Deth: Yes.**

**Episode 20 duh..**

**Deth: your in idiot.**

**Yes I am, wait, No I am NOT. ****L : (**

**Butch: Please read and review.**


	22. He Think he has a plan

**How many more min Deth.**

**Deth: … Angle…. It won't be out until next month… and beside you won't get it until 10 10..**

**I know But super natural. How cool is that. .**

**Deth: I know cool. Lets have this chat some other time.**

**Ok. I don't own the PPG, RRB, All the Sims 3 expansions pack. But I do own this story, my ideal, and my people. And Deth.**

**He has an ideal, he think…**

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(No one POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a Week since the little scene happen. The Proffer got his promotion, and makes 150% more then what he uses to make. The Boys are still are babies, and the girls have been well… You'll see.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Buttercup POV)<strong>

Dexter said that he had important news to tell us so he'll be over later. As for now I'm just watching Butch as he try to put a square in the right place. I just smiled and laugh every time he put it on the Circle.

"Butch it's a square, not a circle." I said I grab the Triangle and put it in its spot, then the circle in its, Butch just watch me. "Their just one more where does it go?" I ask. Butch look closely at the board, then at the square, I watch as he smiled and put the last puzzle in its spot. He smiled, and I rolled my eyes. I push the puzzled out-of-the-way and moved an Animal puzzle. I watch as his face grew large of seeing this puzzle it had a bit more than what the shapes had. He picks up the Kitten and hand it to me.

"Butch where does this go." I said. "Butch, s-sweet h-heart," I chock out. Butch look at me curious. Then a small smiled came on his face. I watch as her grab the dog and put it in the dog, the lama in the lama, cow in the cow, pig in the pig, chicken in the chicken, and cat still in my hand, I watch as he craw near me to get this piece. I brought it up. And watch him struggled to get to it.

" Baba, Naw, Gimmy." Butch said. I look at him when he said that. I drop the piece only to catch it, and I throw it a few feet away from his brothers. He look at me then the piece of the Puzzle. He walk over to it pick it up and came back over to me laying his Butt by my face. I scoot his butt away from my face then I grab the board and brought it closer.

He put the kitten in the slot and kick the puzzle out of his way, then he turn around to face me.

We had a staring contest. Until the door bell rang. I look at Blossom who keep reading her book. Then Bubbles who is watching baby panda sneeze. I look at the door and saw that dad is now walking towards it. I look back to Butch who, I just caught given me the lovely dove look. Then he look at the door.

" Oh welcome Dexter." my dad said. Then I heard I heard dork saying nice to see you or something. I wasn't paying attention to them. Butch's hair was too crazy, literally. It's like a jungle in their. I try to brush it down but it stick out.

"Girls. Dexter says he might have found a cure." dad said now entering the liven room.

" You know I'd more like it if they stay baby." I said. I look up and say everyone looking at me…" Just Kidded, Gosh."

" I know you'd love to see Butch back to his normal size." Bubbles said giggling.

" Anyway. Dexter said that he need to run some test before trying it on them. So we'll be in the lab if you need me." dad said. Then Dexter and dad left.

It was quite for a while until Butch started yelling at Brick. I look at both of them yelling back at each other. I smiled at Butch, then I remember when their was complete silence Butch is the one who breaks it. I quite miss it.. I guess he's doing it right now. I laugh when Butch stick his tong out. He just look at me and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story~ But don't you worry never fear Next chapter will soon be here. If not, you'll know where to find me… well not really but you know. Starts with an s and end with a l. and has two o. and 1 c…..<strong>

**Butch : Enjoy the rest of your summer.**

**Buttercup: And read and review.**


	23. The Boy who Cryed

**Hay, its me…**

**Deth: and me.**

**Yes of cores, now as I was saying. Its almost that time, when I have to end another story. Witch dose anyone think I should redo Tails of truth? I'll make it a lot better then it was…* a moment of complete silence.* **

**Deth: Awkward.**

**Shut up..anyway i got this message from Panda Girl.. when i saw your messaged i had a smile on my face so i work on it today and finished it Today :3 Now ****I don't own the PPG RRB, LK jocks. But I do own my stories, my peps, and a I want a werewolf boyfriend frenzy coming along. So please enjoy. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. <strong>

**The Boy who cried.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Dexter POV)<strong>

The proffer and I went to his lab where I'll be fixating the cure. I know what I did was wrong. But when I was dating Blossom, she looks unhappy. But Brick will come along and make her feel happy. So I had to break up with her. Then in hidden I would ask her notes to just be friends, nothing more nothing less. Then I though of something I heard the girls say once. How Bubbles love babies. Blossom nodded and Buttercup said, I like babies. So I though of using their DNA I make smaller duplets so they have to watch them, then I though I need their DNA, and I couldn't get close to Bubbles or Buttercup, not even thinking of the boys. Butch would punch me for making Buttercup mad, or cause I'm smart. Boomer would punch me cause I upset Bubbles and I 'm teacher pet in 6th hr. Brick would Kill me for Breaking up with Blossom. I look at all the stuff in the proffers' lab.

" So, shall we begin." he ask… I think to my self and though for a moment. Then I nodded my head. I grab the ingredients Mojo said are the cure. And he said to get it wrong sometimes.

" So I look into the chemical spill. And saw that it had n47 G39." I said. Then the proffer nodded his head and started writing it down on the whiteboard. So I'd say we try to mix N74 and o 99, and see what we get.

* * *

><p><strong>(No One POV)<strong>

The proffer and Dexter mix and test different chemicals until they ran out. The girls and the boys where in the kitchen eating lunch.

Butch was trying to get Buttercups cookies. And Buttercup was enjoying that he was a baby and he can't do anything to get her cookies. Bubbles and Blossom let their counter part have some of their cookies unlike Buttercup.

* * *

><p><strong>( Butch POV)<strong>

I was trying to get one of Buttercups cookie. While Brick and Boomer just give their counterpart the puppy dog face. Well only Boomer, Blossom just give Brick some.

" How are you succession at that." I yelled at them

Boomer just smiled has he chew his cookie up.

"Its Simple let the cookie come to you. Just look at her with your puppy dog face." Brick said.

I look at Buttercup and saw her looking at me in the corner of her eye. Then I put on my puppy dog face.

" Shiver your lips a bit more." Boomer said.

" Make it look like your about to cry, don't be a chicken to let a single tear fall." Brick couch. Soon I was eating a homemade cookie from my woman fine cooking.

" Don't expect another one." she said. I look at her and gave a puppy dog face as soon as I was don't with my cookie.

" No." she said. Then she grab the cookies and put them in the cookie jar. I look at my brothers and they all fake cry a little, like their telling me to throw a fit.

I threw a small fit then I bang my hand on the table.

" You know what." Buttercup said. " You need a nap." she came over to me and pick me up. Soon we was heading to her room. She close the door, then turn the light off. Then she lay me on the bed then follow. " cozy bed." she mumbled and snoozed off.

" I think you're the one that needs the nap my love. Sorry for the fit, I'll never throw one again." I said in between yawns. Then I drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review and tell me if you want me to redo tails of truth.<strong>

**Deth: and something new where trying.**

**Yes I'm going to have a topic and I want you to tell me in the review or PM what you think about it or something, we'll work on the rules during school….. When it start… ;)**

**Butch: Read and review.**


	24. Early Christmas present

**Hello fellow readers I, Deth Angle, have been stuck on an amine. Some people know it, some don't… its called Hetalia… and I'm totally in love with it… I love watching people Cosplay as them. And I love the MMD models. And even the Sims… and also, i have been having a big Writers Block problem , and couldn't think of anything else. ****Anyways I do not own the PPG, RRB, and MMD. But I do own my ideals, my story, and my awesome followers, well I don't think I own them… but you know what I mean.**

**Deth: Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>

**A Early Christmas present for my viewers.**

* * *

><p>No one POV)<p>

All threw out the house. Not a singles voice was to be heard. Not even the snores of the green duet could be heard. But up the stairs and threw three doors, lies sleeping on different beds Where 3 super baby boys with a lot in their head. One of the boys where thinking how he's going to kill, his stupid monkey father who got them into this mess. Another boy, who embarrass with pink, thinks when the dorks plan will finely take place. There for the last boys mind is quite disturbing. Witch it's filled with butterflies and glitter along with unicorns and a certain blue eye girl. Not knowing what this dream means or when its will end.

* * *

><p><strong>I must say, I'm sorry for this delay. If I'm not up for <strong>Christmas <strong>. Enjoy this poem with I took and mix from Dr. Sues and made it into Ppg and Rrb i will not take it as one of my creations. and i'll be working on the real chapter 24 so sit back and wait.**


	25. Yah

_**300 Miles into an us army base DethAngle is Sitting in a tent holding on to her cookies.**_

_**Deth, stop the Dame announcer, he's gunning to give the way our site. Anyways, I'm back. For now, this will be Baby Ville's last episode. now you wounded why I'm in a Us army base, well your all going to hate me for this But, I have no Love for the ruffs and Puffs no more. T-T so I won't be doing a Powerpuff girl FanFiction no more. I sorry, now the real reason why I'm here is because I'm protecting my cookies. So hope you like this last chapter. And I hope you can forgive Me.*Snap fingers and disappear.***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>25 Yah<strong>_

_**(Buttercups POV)**_

After our nap, dad called all of us into his lab. We followed and saw that Dexter had three bottles. Dad pointed us to put the boys down on the table. We did as were told. Butch, of Course freak out. Aging. So I had to figure out a way to calm him down. So I did what I dare not to every, every do. I lightly force my lips on his soon I back away and saw him all love drunk.

"No one speaks." I said then he snaps to and looks at me. "And you don't get any more." I said. He just smiled soon Dexter cough to get our attention. "After the 24 hr. I would like to tell everyone that we have the cure. And the whole truth." He said.

"What do you mean, The Whole Truth?" Blossom said. Dexter look to the floor. Bubbles was holding me back, which I was about to strangle to truth out of him.

"Well, it goes back to when me and blossom where dating, I knew she wasn't happy with me, I always knew how Brick cheered her up when he accidentally trips, I though I could easily break up with you, and Brick could comfort you. Then all those cards where for don't hate me and still want to be friends. After that night I went to Wal*Mart to buy stuff for my family, and I bet you don't want to hear it so I'll skip it, I saw Buttercup and Butch. Butch of cores was flirting with Buttercup as normal. Anyway I had an ideal that struck me. What if I copy your DNA and mix it together and create babies for all six of you to take care of, of cores that means I had to get you DNA which I didn't. Soon after I bump into Mojo, I said sorry, and then he asks me if I wanted to help with something." Dexter started. But got interrupter by Blossom.

"Mojo behind this isn't he." Blossom yelled. Dexter nodded. " You want me to finished or do you want me to turn the boys back so all 6 of you can beat the liven snots out of him."

Bubbles went to Boomer and kissed his check, " Dexter can you please give the boys their medicine so we can Kick a monkeys Uncle. Then you can finished you story later." Sweet Bubbles said and to admit it I laugh when she said monkeys Uncle. Dexter Gave the boys the bottle then he told bubbles to stand back. The boys look at the bottle then Boomer drink it soon Butch then Brick. Soon smoke surround the boys and their regale body took place. Butch look at me giving me a wink. I point to the door and mouth the word "Revenge." he smiled and we all took off.

(Butch POV)

We all took off towards one house. We didn't stop to used the door we just crash through the roof, Mojo jump.

" Boys, your back, and angry." Mojo said walking back every time one of us took a step.

" Careful," Brick snap. " He could still have more of it." I look around, using one of my new powers I look for any chemicals that is close to him. I notices that theirs a Bottle of Anit-Chemical X in his Desk." Boomer Middle chest. Anit-Chemical x." I said. Then he use his super speed, Not close as Butters and mine. He grab it and went back to us.

" Now Mojo, Tell us why you think turning the boys into babies will do anything." Bubbles said hurtful.

" I had info, that teen girls hate Babies, so I though if one month you got tired of them you'll craw back for help, And I'll take over the World. Muhhhhhahahaha."

" Dude Mojo, Girls Love babies even Teens." Buttercup said. Then she mumbled something sounding like she want her own. After she said that Mojo went shock. At that point Boomer got rid of the chemical and we all took turn beating him up. Soon the cops arrive and took Mojo away. And we all headed back. But before The proffer Told us to get any clothe or anything that will keep us entertain and put it in his car. Soon we all left and headed back to the house. We all huddle into the living room to hear the rest of Dexter's story. Witch by the way, I earn another kiss from Buttercup, and a date on Friday with my lady.

_**The End~**_

_**So how was the last part. Well this will be it. no more Powerpuff girls, yes I know I have another story, But I have it under cover. I'm giving it up. Btw, epic fail on the evil laugh. Well time to say goodbye.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Buttercup: Goodbye**_

_**Butch: Goodbye**_

_**Bubbles: Goodbye**_

_**Boomer: Goodbye**_

_**Brick: Goodbye**_

_**Blossom: Goodbye**_

_**Deth: Goodbye**_

_**I hope I see everyone aging some time soon. And bye the way, If you want me to do any fiction ask me and I'll look into it. As for now, I'll be in Hetalia. **_


End file.
